An Unexpected Turn of Events
by xX.ShadowDragonSlayer.Xx
Summary: When they win the Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail celebrates at a bar. After having a one-night stand with Sabertooths Sting Eucliffe, Lucy finds out that she is pregnant. She leaves the guild with everyone thinking she is training but instead she looks for Sting. Will he accept their fate as parents or leave her alone to raise the child all by herself? StiCy and one-sided NaLu
1. That Night

**I hope you enjoy this StingxLucy story, the plot just popped up in my head and I thought, eh I'll give it a shot. So I hope enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Note - _Italics mean flashbacks. _**

* * *

Chapter One

Lucy was sitting on her bed staring out the window, she was still in shock of what had happened to her a few weeks ago, but the current problem was what had made her remember it, she had tried to get it out of her head; forget about the whole situation, but now it was the only thing she could think about. These minutes would probably be the longest she has experienced, she turned her attention to the object placed on the mattress in front of her.

_Lucy's eyes fluttered open, immediately closing them after the sunlight was acknowledged. She lifted her hand to cover her eyes and let out a groan, the dry feeling in her throat made her want water. After what felt like minutes she slowly moved her hand and looked up. __Lucy was just lying there staring at the ceiling at the moment unaware of what had happened last night, the only clue was the headache, she knew she had drunk plenty of alcohol but she didn't think it would end up this bad. _

_She tried sitting up only to be held down by something across her chest, now ignoring her pounding head she lifted up the blanket to see that she was naked and a mans arm was holding her in place. Her eyes widen then she turned to her left to see a handsome blonde. He had a scar above his right eye and his face looked calm and relaxed, he was most likely unaware of the hangover he will have when he opens those eyes. _

_Lucy just layed there, she just couldn't believe her eyes. She finally recognised the man as Sting Eucliffe, member of Sabertooth and the famous Dragon Slayer Duo. Lucy decided she needed to get out of there before he woke up but when she tried to remove his arm, his hold would just tighten and pull her closer to his chest. After a while she just gave up, lying there looking at his handsome face. Her face remained calm and collected on the outside but on the inside she was freaking out thinking of how this happened. _

_She remembered drinking with her fellow guild mates in a popular bar in Crocus, in celebration for winning the Grand Magic Games, then everything went blurry. Now there she is, naked, in bed and lying with Sting Eucliffe. She was brought back from her thoughts by a voice. _

_"Hey Blondie." he smirked at her frightened face. _

_"Would you let go of me." she then glared at him._

_"But your nice and warm." he held on to her tighter._

_"Please, can you shut up!" Lucy winced at the headache. "Also are you not at all worried about this situation?"_

_"Nope, not one bit. Unless I... Hang on." he buried his nose into her neck causing her to blush. "Okay, nope I am not worried." Lucy looked at him with a confused look. "I didn't mark you as my mate." _

_"Well, can you let me go so I can leave and when I leave this room we both forget this ever happened."_

_"Whatever, you can act like it never happened, but I enjoyed myself." Sting said slowly letting go of Lucy, he watched as she grabbed the blankets to cover her body and look around for her clothes. After she got dressed she quickly left the room. _

Lucy didn't want to see him again but now she needed him. She hasn't gone to the guild for a week and a bit, Natsu came over wondering why she wasn't at the guild. Lucy just told him she had the stomach bug, so he let her be. But she got a little curious as to why she was sick for so long, then she was late for her period. When she realized this her mind went through all of the possibilities and that's when she found out that she was pregnant with Sting Eucliffe's child.

* * *

**So I would like to know what you thought. Please review I would like to know your thoughts on this, it would be appreciate it. **

**Thanks for reading. Xx**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	2. Wordless Apology

**Here is chapter two, I hope this is good, its long than the other which I apologise for the shortness of that one. I'm also glad that you people liked it. So here you go and enjoy the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER; Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima, not me.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Lucy was walking slowly towards the loud guild, she was hoping that people didn't start talking to her. She just wanted to go to the masters office, she decided to leave the guild and her cover story was to train to become stronger. She may never return but until that day comes she just hopes people think she is training and they wont get suspicious of the sudden leave. But then again, her loses in the Grand Magic Games would also be a good excuse on to why she decided to go and train. She opened the guild doors and walked in, hoping people wont notice her but due to her bad luck lately... people noticed her.

"LUCY!" Happy and Natsu shouted in unison, now making their way over to her. Lucy's sad face didn't change when she looked at them.

"What's wrong? You look down." Happy said.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just going to go see the master. I'll talk to you later." She walked around them and made her way up to the masters office.

"Lucy..." Natsu said worriedly.

"Do you know what's wrong with her Natsu? You didn't make her upset did you?" Erza asked.

"No, she came here looking upset. I don't know why." Natsu's eyes softened a bit and then he sighed. _She's hiding something. _

~ Masters Makarovs Office

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" he looked up to her with a worried look.

"I... want to leave the guild." those words hit him hard. _Why did she want to leave?_

"Why?"

"I... uh, I want to go and train. I let the guild down when I lost, I know we won and everything but I want to become strong so people don't have to constantly protect me. I feel so weak and I want to be able to protect myself and my fellow guild mates." she said strongly.

"If that is what you wish, but you will come back right?" Lucy looked down to the ground this is what she wasn't sure about. But she had to lie.

"Yeah, of course." She smiled brightly. But, the master could tell it was fake, he sighed.

"Okay, did you want to keep your guild mark or get a new one for when you return?"

"Could I get a new one when I return?" she asked shyly.

"Alright." he removed her mark and Lucy said goodbye. He was worried about her, he hasn't seen her look so upset since the Phantom Lord incident. But he couldn't think of anything that could've made her upset, all he could do was hope she would return with a true smile.

Lucy walked towards the guilds doors, she was hiding her hand from everyones view. She didn't want everyone to convince her to stay, she wanted to leave quietly with no emotional goodbyes or anything like that. She was guessing luck was on her side for once this week as no one talked to her. But she felt peoples stares, maybe it was the depressing aura she was emitting. But she didn't care, she wanted to leave. She may never return, as she walked to the door she turned around to look at everyone she gave them all a soft smile and left.

Everyone was just looking where she once stood then turned their attention to upstairs where the masters office was.

"I wonder what that was about. I havent seen Lucy smile like that in a while. She looked sad." Mira said.

"It looked like more of an apology without words." Levy suggested. People looked at her and some nodded in agreement.

"Also there was that depressing feel she was giving off. She hasn't been at the guild lately aswell." Erza commented. Everyone was just thinking off what she could have talked about to the master. Natsu was looking at the table he was sitting at.

"Lucy..." he was worried, he didn't like seeing his partner upset. But she needed her space.

(With Sting)

"Man, the guild is boring these days." Sting complained leaning his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Then go take a job." Rogue suggested, raising a brow at his team-mate.

"I did that already. I don't need anymore money." Sting said and then his head hit the table in boredom. "I could go to the bar and drink." he suggested to himself when he turned to look at his partner, his face still on the wooden table.

"Last time you did that you hooked up with a Fairy." Rogue rolled his eyes at Sting.

"I was lucky I didn't mark her, man what alcohol does to you." he sighed. "But that was a good night." Sting smirked.

"What were you thinking, sleeping with the Fairy. Do you even know who she was?" Rogue asked.

"Well, I can't remember her name but she was the one who lost the fight on the first day due her magic energy vanishing for some weird reason and on day four Minerva tortured her."

"You slept with that weak trash. I though you were better then that Sting-kun." Lector sighed.

"Whatever Lector. But her body wa-"

"I don't need to know." Rogue sighed at his partners behaviour, he didn't think Sting was this perverted. But this girl is something if Sting was bragging about her.

"You're just jealous." Sting smirked, again.

"No, you're just giving out to much information that I don't care about." Rogue closed his eyes, sighing. His team-mate was starting to give him a headache.

"Che, whatever."

* * *

**Please review and I am sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	3. The News

**Sorry for the wait but here is the chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I am sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Chapter Three

(Normal P.O.V)

Lucy was walking through the streets of a Crocus, it was dark out so she was being cautious, she heard that's where the Sabertooth guild was. **(AN; I don't actually know where the guild is so I am just saying it's in Crocus. :L) **She was hoping to run into the White Dragon Slayer, yeah she was nervous but she needed support, who else can give her support other than the child's father. But then again, he might not accept their fate as parents and leave her all alone. If that happens she doesn't know what she'll do.

(With Sting - Normal P.O.V)

"Well, I'm going home. Come on Lector." Sting said, getting off of his chair. After saying a quick goodbye to his partner and his exceed. He and Lector left the guild, walking slowly to their apartment Sting just looked up to the sky. The full moon was bright in the dark sky and a small amount of stars were shinning. It was a calm night, there was a light breeze which cause Sting to stop in his path. His eyes narrowed and Lector turned to him with a confused look on his fury face.

"What wrong, Sting-kun?" the red exceed asked.

"That scent... could it be?" Sting turned his head to look behind him and saw the blonde Fairy girl. She had a sad and nervous look on her face, which worried him for a weird reason.

"Who is it Sting-kun?" Lector questioned, but was ignored. The two blondes seemed to be engaged into looking into each others eyes. Lector was getting impatient, Sting was acting weird towards her, he wasn't smirking at all. His lips where slightly parted and his eyes were wide and if you looked closely you could see a faint blush. Lectors eyes narrowed a bit then he sighed, maybe he should snap them out of there trace. He flew onto Stings head and that brought him back from his trace, Sting picked Lector up by his blue vest and put him back on the ground.

"Who is she?" Lector asked again.

"She's that girl, the one from Fairy Tail." Sting replied after turning his gaze back to Lucy. She stiffened at the word Fairy Tail, he wondered why.

"Really? But she looks sad. Do you know what's wrong?" the red exceed asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since the Grand Magic Games..." he trailed off. "Oi, blondie. Come here." Sting waved over to her, she nodded and walked slowly towards him. One thing he noticed was that she wasn't wearing he short and revealing clothing that she wore throughout the games. She stopped when she was infront off him and looked down to the ground, a blush was evident on her face. "Lector, you can go home. Wait for me okay?" Sting said.

"Sure thing, Sting-kun." After Lector flew off Sting's expression went serious.

(Sting P.O.V)

She bit her bottom lip, her face was flushed and she wouldn't look at me. She actually looked kinda cute, I placed my hand on her shoulder startling her in the process. She placed her hand over mine which confused me, she removed my hand from her shoulder and brought her other hand and touched mine. So she was holding my hand with both of hers, I looked down and noticed that her pink Fairy Tail mark was no longer there. My eyes widen and I looked back at her face and tears were threatening to fall. I brought my other hand up and cupped her left cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"Remember the night we um..." she stopped and looked away, her blushed deepened, if that was possible.

"Yeah, I remember." _Where was this going? _he thought.

"Well, you didn't use... protection." she looked down to the ground. My eyes widening after hearing what she said, _oh my god. _"Im... pregnant. I know it's yours because you're the only one I have... you know." I swear my heart stopped. My hand dropped from her cheek and I just stared at her. She looked up at me and then the tears fell.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I would appreciate it if you reviewed. I would also like people to start saying what gender they would want the baby to be, I am stumped on that. Hehee.**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	4. The White Dragons Marking

**Here is another chapter, it is short. It's only like 440 words so yeah. :L Sorry about that, hehee. **

**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me.**

* * *

Chapter Four

(Lucy's P.O.V)

Sting just stared at me. I was getting nervous, we just stood there in silence for what felt like hours. _He better take responsiblilty for what he has done. Okay I am equally at fault but still, I have doubts that he was drunk. _

"Sting... Say something!" I felt the tears running down my cheeks as I yelled at him. I knew he was in shock, just as I was when the pregnancy test was positive. But serioulsy, his silence is killing me.

"..."

"Sting! You better atleast take responsibility for..." I trailed off as his hand reached my cheek again and he brushed away the tears and his chin rested on my head. Then he embraced me, my heart was beating fast and I was certain my face was still red. My eyes soften and I just stand there, I wasn't returning his hug, I was just confused. _Where was this going?_

"Im sorry, I can't believe I did this to you, I have changed you whole life. But I also apologise for what I am about to do." my eyes narrow, _is he going to abandon me?_ he moved his head and buried it into the crook of my neck then I felt his lips on my skin, my eyes widen at the sudden touch. Then he bit me, which caused my eyes to closed. I moan a little due to the his canines penetrating my skin, seeping into my neck. _What is he, a vampire?_ I thought.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked. He removed his lips from my neck and looked at me.

(Sting's P.O.V)

Her hand reached her neck, placing it over her bite mark. She looked at me nervously, I can tell what was going through her head.

"I don't know how to be a father, but I know that a kid should grow up with both of their parents. I just marked you as mine, so now you know I can never leave you, without suffering mentally and physically." I told her, she smiled at me and cried. She held onto me tight and her sobs were muffled against my chest, she was also shaking uncontollably.

"T-thank you. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." she said, I held her tighter and smiled, it was a true smile. Not a smirk, it was a smile that I haven't shown in a while. But then it faded, I was going to be a parent with a girl that I know almost nothing about. I marked her knowing basically nothing about her. But then we have all these months to get to know eachother before the child is born.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, please review and I will definately make the next chapter longer. I will aim for 1000 words. (:**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. T.T**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	5. Sting's House

**Hey guys, I told you I would aim for 1000 words I got it, 1,146. Im happy, Oh well... I hope enjoy this chapter, I think it's the longest one aswell but yeah. **

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, not me. **

* * *

Chapter 5

(Lucy's P.O.V)

"So this is where the _Great _Sting Eucliffe lives. I didn't expect it to be so neat, I was thinking it was gonna be like Natsu's." I said looking around the house.

"What do you mean like Natsu's?" his reply came from the living room. I walked down the hall to join him.

"His house was a mess, it was disgusting." I shuddered at the memory.

"By that reaction it's like he lived in a dump." Sting said raising an eyebrow, I smiled at him slightly.

"You could call it that." I giggled. "So where is your exceed?"

"Lector? He is probably asleep, it is late you know?" I tilted my head to the side. "It three in the morning." my eyes widen, _it's that late?_

"Woah, really? I really didn't think it was that late or early. I have one more question." I stated. I was about to continue but he started speaking.

"Where are you sleeping?" he raised an eyebrow again. I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, where am I gonna sleep?"

"Well, I do have a big bed. Plus it's only natural for parents to sleep in the same bed." he smirked that smirk of his and I couldn't help but blush.

"But we barely know eachother."

"That didn't stop us from sleeping together in the first place." he muttered.

"I blame the alcohol." Sting laughed at that. I followed him to his room, I walked in and stared in awe. It was so neat and the bed was huge, it looked so comfortable. The walls where a creamy colour, the carpet was a dark chocolately brown. The bed sheets were silk, gold, white and light brown. Bedside tables place on either side of the huge bed. There were a few pictures on the wall and a cupboard in a corner. The I snapped out of my daze as Sting cleared his throat. "Oh yeah, where you really drunk. Because you showed no signs of being hungover."

"Yeah, I was. I wouldn't have slept with a fairy sober." I looked at the ground where I placed my bag.

"About that, I'm no longer a member of the Fairy Tail guild anymore. So now you can say you knocked up a former fairy, ne?" I gave a dry laugh. I felt a hand on my head and I looked up at Sting. He was smiling at me, I turned my gaze else where. His smile was kinda cute, I couldn't help but blush.

"Oi, look at me." I obeyed, noticing his face had a serious expression now. "This is happening, sure it was totally unexpected. We don't know eachother, but we can use these months to get to know one another. Sure we may not end up loving eachother, but we have to be there for our child. Plus I already marked you." I felt the tears coming. "Don't cry, I can't really handle crying girls." he sighed.

"I'm sorry, my hormones are going crazy. You know pregnant and all, but a word of warning... You may not like me because of it, I heard chicks go crazy. So I apologise now for what I may do in the future." I said as I brushed away the tears. I heard him groan.

"I totally forgot about that." I laughed at him.

"Oh, and what about your guild and your exceed. What are going to tell them?" his face paled and then it turned into panic. _I guess he didn't think about that._

"Oh god. I can avoid telling the guild but Lector will know because he lives with me, then there is Rogue he comes over alot with Frosch and oh god." _okay, now he is panicing._ Then he calmed down for a second turning his attention to me. "What did you tell your guild?" I laughed nervously, _I seem to be doing that alot._

"W-well... They think I am training." I looked at him then he face palmed.

"Seriously." I smiled shyly at him. "You know my guild is harsh. I don't know what they would do."

"Well, I could stay here while you go to the guild and do whatever there is to do. Is Rogue and Frosch trustworthy?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Rogue doesn't really talk that much, so he isn't into gossip. Frosch doesn't really speak to the other guild members either so I guess we could tell them." he walked over to the bed and took off his shirt and threw it in a basket across the room. Sting sat on the edge of his bed, I really couldn't help but look at his toned chest, sure I have seen Natsu and Gray's well built body many times but Stings, I really couldn't help but blush. He had the good looks, body. He also seemed sweet and caring, but I know he is a cocky guy who loves to fight. I looked at his face and saw him smirking. "Yeah, I know I am hot. Come on get dressed I am tired. We'll talk about this tomorrow." My blush deepened and I nodded and left the room to get changed.

(Timeskip)

I felt something poking me, I groaned. It didn't stop.

"Go away." I pulled the blankets over my head, but whatever it was kept on poking me. I groaned again and sat up. I looked around to see an exceed, it was so cute. It was green and it wore a pink frog costume.

"Oh, Fairy-san is awake now." the cat extened wings and left the room, I raised an eyebrow at the cat then hit my head against the pillow closing my eyes. I was just about to fall asleep again until.

"Oi, blondie." Stings voice ran through the room and I sat up and glared at him.

"What?" I said coldly.

"Come on it's midday, get up." he replied, uneffected by my glare.

"Shouldn't you be at your guild this time of the day." I asked.

"I don't go there everyday, it's boring there. Also, we got company." I tilted my head to the side. "Rogue and Frosch are here." my eyes widen, _so soon. _

"Have you told them yet?" he shook his head no. I sighed and slowly got out of bed stumbling in the process. I was hoping he would catch me but no, he just let his pregnant mate fall on the floor, what does he do... he laughs at me. I sent a glare at him shutting him up. "You could've helped me." I muttered.

"Yeah, but I am on the other side of the room. Oh and make the bed, you're the last one awake."

"Yeah, yeah. Go to your friend, I'll be out in a minute. Oh and if you want to come in _knock_, I am getting dressed." I said getting up, _this going to be a long morning._

* * *

**Please review, oh and I apologise for any grammar or spelling errors... I did write over half of it when it was 4 in the morning. Hahaa. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	6. The Other Dragonslayer & Exceed

**Here is another chapter guys, oh and I mighy not be updating as much because I go back to school in a few days. So yeah, I will try update as much as possible but being in my second last year of schooling I doubt I will be updating that much. But I will try, you have my word.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Chapter Six

I was walking down the hall and I could hear a conversation going on between the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Okay, I was getting nervous now, I don't know what the other Dragon Slayer was like. He seemed different from Sting, you look at them and you can tell they are not the same. While Sting is a cocky guy and Rogue is more serious, I don't know how to deal with guys like that. There aren't many of them in the Fairy Tail guild, but I guess I will have to get used to it.

"I see you've decided to join us, blondie." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted a little.

"Please don't call me blondie, besides your blonde to." I shot back at him then he smirked a little. I looked at Rogue and his eyes narrowed at me, I was nervous under his stare and then Sting cleared his throat.

"You can sense it, right Rogue? I wont have to explain that part to you." Sting said.

"You did it backwards." I tilted my head to the right, confused by Rogue's comment.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think it's obvious." I pouted again then sat down on the couch next to Sting. _I still don't get what he means. I'll ask Sting later._

"Rogue calm down." Sting said. Rogue shot Sting a glare, even though it wasn't directed at me sank back into the couch. "Well Rogue, do you remember her?"

"Yeah, I know of her but I don't know her. What's her name?" I could see Sting tense a little, I sighed.

"Lucy." I said. I glared at Sting slightly. _How could he not know my name..._

"Man, I feel like I am trying to tell my guardian something, not my bestfriend." Sting whispered.

"What are you trying to tell me Sting?" Rogue calm voice reached my ears.

"Lucy?" I shook my head. "Please?"

"He's your friend. Not mine." I said stubbornly crossing my arms over my chest again, I looked away from him to avoid puppy eyes or whatever he may throw at me to persuade me into telling Rogue.

"Sting?" I could hear a bit of irritation in his voice. I bit my lip, I was getting read for his lecture or whatever he may do. I don't really know what to expect from a guy like him.

"Sting-kun, hurry up before Rogue-kun gets mad." Lector said.

"Fro thinks so to." Frosch said as she (AN: I don't know if Frosch is a girl or boy but I think it's a girl... So that's why I am saying it's a girl.) sat on my lap, I smiled sweetly at her.

"Well, uh..." I turned to look at Sting. I held back a laugh, he was breaking out in a cold sweat. What is so bad that he is getting nervous with his best friend. Is he like his father or something, but then again Rogue does look rather intimidating... to me.

"Sting..." I nudge his shoulder, he seemed to snap out of some trace in the touch and he looked at me. "What?" I asked nervously.

"You tell him." I sweatdropped.

"No... Like I said he is your friend." I looked away again.

"Spit it out Sting. I am loosing my patience." I smirked inwardly, _haha, come on Sting... spit it out._

"Hm, how do I put this..."

"Well, you were an idiot. That's one of the reasons we're in this situation." I muttered to myself. Then I remembered Dragon Slayers have enhanced hearing.

"Hey, you're as much of an idiot as I am... wait, no I mean." he trailed off as I smirked at him. Rogue just raised an eyebrow, I could tell he was confused.

"Oh Sting-kun, you fell for that." Lector snickered.

"You finally admitted that you're an idiot." still smirking at Sting.

"Only with this situation."

"So you regret and wished it never happened?" I turned on the tears, _man these mood swings are going to be hilarious and they haven't even started yet. _I laughed on the inside.

"Fairy-san don't cry." Frosch said.

"Oi, don't cry. I'm sorry." he started panicing. I laughed at him, then he looked at me.

"Im kidding god. Man, I am going to have fun messing with your small brain." he glared at me and was about to talk but Rogue beat him to it.

"Sting... I am waiting..." Rogues voice showed more of his irritation.

"Oh, well... The guild can't know or they'll, well I don't know what they'll do but yeah whatever. So we decided we will only tell you and Frosch. Lector will know because he lives with us." Sting trailed off.

"Us? What do you mean by that?" Rogue and Lector asked in unison, _Okay Sting, hurry up you're confusing the poor guy._ Than I suddenly felt the Nausea, I picked Frosch off my lap and ran out of the room. Luckily I know where every room in the house is thanks to my tour before I went to sleep.

(Sting P.O.V)

When Lucy suddenly ran of the for a second I was confused, then I remembered. _Oh right, pregnant chicks throw up alot. I think._ I looked back at Rogue and his face was buried in his hands and he was shaking his head, muttering something about idiots and headaches.

"You really messed up this time." he said. I sweatdropped.

"What are you talking about Rogue-kun?" Lector asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah, is Fairy-san sick. She's throwing up right, that's what it sounds like." Well, of course they can hear, the bathroom is close.

"Well congratulations Sting, you're going to be a father." I looked down to the ground.

"Really so Fairy-san is having a baby. Fro thinks you have to be healthy or the baby doesn't come." Frosch asked worriedly.

"She's fine." I replied.

"But she's sick."

"Frosch you're an idiot." Lectore stated, they started bickering and Rogue raised his head and looked at me.

"So that's why you marked her." that caused the exceeds to stop and look at me.

"Y-yeah..." I blushed at his straight forwardness.

"Fro thinks Sting is going to fall in love with Fairy-san."

"I think she is to kind to say this but don't call her Fairy-san." I said in an almost whisper, I felt so bad I changed her whole life.

"Why not?" Lector asked.

"She isn't in Fairy Tail anymore." there was short silence.

"Oh, was she kicked out like Yukino-san?" Lector questioned in a quiet voice.

"No, she left on her own choice. Because of me."

"So you made her leave the guild?"

"No, this was before I found out. I didn't know about this until lastnight." I said sadly. There was another silence, then Lucy walked back into the room. She stood at the hallway and looked at me. _Im sorry Lucy, I made you leave your friends, your nakama. I promise to make you happy._

* * *

**Im sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Oh and also if it seems rushed... Please review. Xx**

**This is a spoiler for chapter 316 so if you haven't read it don't read this; OMG, I can't believe what Minerva did to Milliana, man Erza's glare sent shivers down my spine. CREEPY! Hahaa, I was right, I was totally expecting a LaxusVSJuraVSOrga and LyonVSGray oh and what Rogue said to Gajeel, Hahaa, so true. I was also totally expecting the dragons to make an appearance but where were they all this time and seriously 10,000? Man, that is alot. Oh and Frog? or Coming Back, I hope it's Frog because I wanna learn more about my two favorite Characters (Rogue & Frosch, which happened to be coinsidental that they are partners, lol) Well, if that's what it means by Frog cause I can't think of anything else in Fairy Tail related to Frogs...**

**Oh and for the anime, I totally thought Minerva had purple hair or something purple... I guess I was wrong? Ha! Which is good cause purple is my favorite colour and I hate Minerva. I want to see her get beaten by Erza so bad, I know you can do it Erza!**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	7. She's Gone

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Been busy with school, so yeah. But upside is, this chapter has 1,005 words. I hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter Seven 

(Magnolia)

The guild doors slammed open getting everyones attention. Everyone stared at the duo with confused looks.

"Everyone, Lucy is gone!" Natsu yelled in panic. Peoples eyes widen.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Erza asked standing up from her chair.

"I went to her apartment cause it's been a few days since she was at the guild and she wasn't there and all of her stuff was gone." Peoples eyes widen even more.

"What?!" Most people shouted others were just lost for words.

"There isn't any need to worry." a voice echoed threw the guild hall causing everyone to look at the short guild master.

"What do you mean there isn't any need to worry. Lucy is gone!" Natsu snapped.

"She'll be back, well that's what she told me."

"Where is she?" Erza roared. The master sighed.

"If you let me speak I will tell you." he looked at all the guild members, they looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Lucy left to train, I don't know when she'll be back and I don't know where she is. I was guessing she didn't want anyone to go looking for her."

"Why would she leave to train?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I guess it's because of the Daimatou Enbu..." Everyone turned to look at Levy. She blushed at all the attention.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Well, Lu-chan did say she was upset for losing her fights and she told me she thought she was weak." the solid script mage explained.

"That probably explains the depressing aura she was giving off when she was here a few days ago." Erza said, people nodded in agreement. Her closer friends were regretting not comforting her, they were so clueless on how she felt. How could they not see it, how upset she was when she lost those fights.

_Lucy..._

(Crocus)

Rogue was walking to Sting's with his exceed Frosch and due to his enhanced hearing, he heard shouting. He knew who it was, Sting and Lucy. They were fighting again, it had been a week since he found out Sting was going to be a father and the two didn't seem to get along to well. But they would always end up apologising and hugging. One night they had a pretty bad fight, to this day Rogue doesn't know what it was about but Lucy locked him out of their room and he ended up sleeping on the couch. But the next morning it was like nothing had happened.

There he was standing infront of Stings apartment, contemplating whether or not he should interrupt their fight. If he walks in they will either yell at him or stop fighting all together. He sighed and chose the latter. He opened the door to see something pretty strange.

Sting was pinned to the ground with Lucy ontop of him, they were glaring at eachother intensly. Sting could have easily pushed her off but because she was with child he had to be gentle, Lecter was telling them to stop fighting but was being ignored. They turned there direction to the door to where Rogue and Frosch were. Rogue had an eyebrow raised and Frosch had a confused look on her face. Sting and Lucy looked at eachother then burst out laughing, causing everyone else to look at them weirdly.

"Lecter what was it this time?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know, Lucy got mad suddenly and then the next thing I know they're yelling at eachother then Sting fell over and Lucy was laughing then she fell ontop of him and then they were glaring at eachother. Then you came and then they both burst out laughing." Lecter explained.

"Fro thinks they look like a couple." Frosch said. Rogue and Lecter looked at Frosch then Sting and Lucy suddenly stopped laughing. It was quiet and Sting and Lucy were blushing furiously, Lucy was still sitting ontop of Sting and it only made the situation worse. She slowly got off of him and stood up brushing invisible dirt off of her jeans. Sting sat up and stayed there looking at the ground trying to hide his blush from everyone.

"So... What brings you here, Rogue." Lucy said quietly, trying to break the tension.

"I was just stopping by. Frosch wanted to see you and Lecter." She smiled sweetly at the frog cosplaying exceed. She knelt down and put her arms out and Frosch ran towards her and jumped in her arms latching onto her stomach.

"Your so cute Frosch." Lucy fangirled hugging Frosch. Sting looked at strangly, he hated this. It's only been a week and her emotions are crazy. But he knows he somehow likes her, sure she's beautiful and when she isn't going crazy she is cute. So maybe when she isn't carrying his child she'll be better, he doesn't really know what she is like. The first time he met her she was with Natsu and he was really paying attention to her then he saw her again when she was almost killed by Minerva, thinking about it made his blood boil. Then the next time was when she was drunk she wasn't herself but then again he wasn't either he still doesn't really remember how they ended up in bed... but he was sure she was a kind girl if she was liked by everyone in the guild.

"Man, I still have how many months of this. Wait, how many months are you?" Sting asked.

"Oh, I am one and a half months. So you have 7 and a half months of this." Lucy explained. Sting groaned a little. This didn't go unnoticed by the others, Lucy hit the back of his head _hard. _

"What was that for?" he said rubbing his head. Lucy sent him a glare, then turned to Rogue and smiled.

Sting stood up and walked towards a wall banging his head against it, while the others sweatdropped. _If I make it out of this, it would be a miracle if I am sane!_

* * *

**I hope you liked it, please review.**

**Spoiler for chapter 317; I loved it, there was cute NaLu moment even though it was and then the whole Rogue and Gajeel fight, I saw another side of Rogue, his smiles where so cute! But Phantom Lord, I thought he would've liked Fairy Tail or something like that. Ohwell, then the Shadow talking to him kinda freaked me out... But even Rogue was freaked out about this, so I was guessing he didn't know about the Shadow thingy. I can't wait till the next chapter GajeelVSRogue. XD **

**Oh and for the anime I just cracked up laughing at Stings shocked faces. They were freaking hilarious, anyone else think that? Oh and the OP had a few spoilers. I didn't really like the song, but thats my opinion. Okay, I'll stop writting now or I'll get off track. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	8. The Effects Of Seperation

**Here's another chappy for you fans. XD I decided I am going be only updating on the weekends, I'll try update Friday night, Saturday and Sunday. But no chapter tomorrow because I am busy. But I will still write one as I am taking my laptop with me. I'll be with some of my mates so they'll give me some idea's hopefully... I mean they will if I ask but then again that's if I ask. I am not really that type of person to ask my friends about these kind of things. But oh well. **

**I didn't reach 1,000 words but I got 885 words... Sorry about that, I wrote this in under 45 minutes while watching t.v so I am sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I hope you enjoy, oh and I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Sting was on a mission so Lucy was doing what she normally did when he was gone; procrastinate, he was going to be back either later tonight or early tomorrow morning. There was no one to annoy her or boss her around or the occasional lecture here and there. She was free to do whatever she wanted as long as she didn't leave the house. Which according to Sting was dangerous, she was aloud to go out back for fresh air but other than that he said if she was seen it would be dangerous as _'there is always a member of Sabertooth around town'_ as the blonde male quotes.

She knows he is just looking out for her in his own annoying way but then again, she thought it was sweet how he worried about her like that. But whenever she mentioned his cute side he would always blush, walk off and tell her to shut up from the other end of the house then a door was slammed shut. She would always smile at this, it was funny because she knew ways to get him blush, which was a rare sight according to Rogue, Lector and Frosch.

Lucy was sitting in _their _bed touching her stomach, she was starting to show a bit more now as she was almost three months pregnant. She was a little depressed about that, she would need to get new clothes. But how could she when she had an over protective mate that wouldn't let her leave the house. She would have to some how convince him to let her go shopping for new clothes, in another town or she would walk out and return in who knows how long. She would purposely make him freak out, she hates it when he gets over protective because he gets bossy and no way in hell is she getting him to buy her clothing.

It was about five in the afternoon and she was bored, looking out the window she smiled. She missed being able to move around freely. She would need to make dinner soon, but she didn't want to move she was to comfortable. But she liked food more then comfort, because if she wasn't hungry she can be comfortable. She groaned as she stood for the first time in six hours, yes she was in the mood to not do anything and so she decided to stay in be in bed all day. Something she couldn't do if Sting was home.

After making dinner she ate it greedily and cleaned up, feeling full after eating enough for her and her baby she decided to take a bath. A nice warm bath, not to hot but not to cold. She was told she couldn't have a hot bath by her doctor among other things that she loves, such as some foods. When she thought the water was warm enough she stripped down her clothes after turning the tap off when the tub was full. Sinking into the water she sighed, sure she missed her hot baths but she liked the warm water. She must've been to relaxed as she didn't hear the front door open.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Sting walked into his house and noticed the silence. He just got back from a long mission and for some reason he missed Lucy. He knew it was the affects of the mark, because being away from ones mate can cause problems, emotional problems. He was gone for about a week, the mission was given to him and Rogue from the Master and he couldn't turn it down because it would be a little suspicious if he had.

Lector was staying at Rogues, the shadow dragonslayer insisted on him staying. He heard from his dragon, Skiadrum if a dragonslayer and there mate where away from eachother for a certain amount of time one of them would get restless whilst the other is calm and relaxed and based on Sting's behaviour he could tell it was Lucy who was fine, probably lonely but otherwise fine.

Stings pouted a little when Lucy didn't welcome her so he shut the door behind him and walked to the hall way and found out she was in the bathroom. Not thinking he opened the door and saw Lucy, in the bath, not naked as she had a towel on, a habit he had learnt to live with. She had her eyes closed and she was obviously relaxed. She had a calm look on her face as if nothing could disrupt her but Sting thought otherwise and shouted.

"Lucy! You're here I thought you left me!" he was totally out of character, but he didn't care he missed his mate. Lucy jumped and thanked the lord for remembering to wear a towel and yelled his name.

"Sting! What the hell can't you see I am in the bath." she was blushing furiously, this was totally unexpected.

"I missed you" he walked towards the bath, in his head he was going _what the hell?! _Lucy sweatdropped, so this is what Rogue meant by one of them being weird after days of seperation. Of course Sting was to be the one affected by it, poor guy. She slowly stood up and glared at him, she knew he was acting on instincts but still. She pointed towards the door and narrowed her eyes.

"Get out, I'll talk to you when I have clothes on."

* * *

**Please review, I would really appreciate it and again sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. **

**Spoilers for chapter 318; I loved this chapter! I hate that Rogue was possessed by something evil but he was still boss, I thought it was cool how he could turn into a shadow and hide in Gajeels shadow, that was amazing! Hahaa, Frosch was as cute as always. XD Then Gajeel eats the shadows? Im just like 'Aw come on, let Rogue be boss and let him defeat Gajeel...-.-' Oh and Rogue's real name Raios? He will always be Rogue to me okay guys. :L Hahaa, oh and Natsu's smirk after the guys from the Kingdom use fire magic on him. I loved it and what he said, 'You took me by surprise, Do you think with that magic... You stand a chance again a specialist.' Hahaa, man gotta love Natsu oh and one thing that annoyed me was that Future Lucy just stood there watching them fight of the army. Ohwell, I can't wait for the next chapter. I'll stop typing now, or I will never stop. Hehee. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	9. Bee Boy!

**I am so sorry for the late update and really sorry about how short this is. I really didn't know what to write, but I though of this. I am sorry if it doesn't live up to any of your expectations or anything but I am sort of working on another fic so yeah... Hahaa. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sting asked raising an eyebrow.

"I need more clothes." I said. He looked at me a few seconds before I continue. "I want to go out."

"No, you can't leave the house because someone will see you!" Sting half yelled standing up from the couch.

"Sting, I have been in this house for three months straight! I feel trapped, like I am a prisoner... Do you know how that feels?" My voices cracking as I finish. He looked at me with a sad face.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, because if you do I would never be able to forgive myself." Sting replied quietly, my eyes soften.

"Sting I just can't stay here anymore, I need to get out. I don't know how long for but I need to be some else. You can come with me but I need to be somewhere else but here." I explained. He turned to the hall and walked off, I heard a door open then silence. I looked at the ground _I did it again, I hurt his feelings and after what he has done for me..._

"Blondie... come here." his voice echoed through the house, I walked quickly towards our room and saw him with a bag packing some of his clothes. Sting turned to me with a smile on his face, I gave him a confused look.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're going to go somewhere." My eyes widen, _he really does care._

"Where?"

"I don't know but we'll go somewhere for a week or so. As long as you want." I felt tears coming, he started freaking out.

"Im sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't. You said something right." I walked towards him and hugged him. I felt him stiffen from my touch. "I swear you're making me fall for you."

"I knew you would sometime soon, I am irresistable after all." I could practically hear the smirk.

"Then stuff like that makes it go away." I let go of him and grabbed my bag. "When are you ever gonna call me by my first name, like when you don't want something." I ask curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever you want me to do something for you - you call me by my real name but other times which is most of the time you call me blondie... Why is that?"

"I don't know."

"Well, if you keep calling me blondie then do I get to call you blondie aswell or Stingy bee or..."

"Alright I'll try call you... Lucy, from now on." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, bee boy." I whispered the last part to myself and looked away. I know he could hear and I could feel the glare he was giving me, I laughed to myself.

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, I am not one for editting so...**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	10. Train Ride

**Here you go guys, I am so sorry for the lateness. Also chapter 10, XD I was going to make this chapter long but I only got 634 words. Which sucked, but I know what I am doing... I hope. Well, please enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. (This applies for the rest of the chapters.)**

* * *

Chapter Ten

The guild was getting back to normal after the leave of their own Celestial Spirit mage, they were upset at first but they moved on. They knew she was going to come back but they just didn't know when. Team Natsu was leaving on a mission and they were just leaving. Unfortunately for Natsu they had to go on the train.

"Come on, why can't we just walk there?" Natsu complained.

"Because you're the only one who has motion sickness dumbass." Gray replied.

"What did you just call me?"

"A dumbass now grow up and get on the train."

"Are you two fighting?" Erza asked.

"Nope, not at all." They said in unison.

"Thats good." Wendy laughed nervously at the three older mages, hoping that they would be a little more quiet and get on the train soon. Happy was talking with Carla, Wendy smiled at the sight. The two have gotten closer since the Daimatou Enbu and Wendy couldn't of been happier.

"So where is our mission Erza-san?" the blue haired little girl asked. Erza looked at the job request in her hands.

-XxXxXxXxX-

(Stings P.O.V)

Lucy was sleeping peacefully on the train, it was strange I didn't have motion sickness with her around. She had her head on my lap and one of my hands were brushing her unbelievably soft hair while her hands were placed over her slightly bigger stomach, I couldn't help but look at her stomach. Just knowing it was my child and _not Natsu's. _

My eyes widen at how possesive my voice sounded. _What was wrong with me, was this the effects of the mark?_

Then my eyes soften, I was glad I was with Lucy, sure she was loud, annoying and really weird, but she was also kind, beautiful and the mother of _my_ child. I leaned down and kissed her forehead and my hand moved to caress her cheek. She was really beautiful and I think I was falling in love with her.

Yes, me the Great Sting Eucliffe was falling inlove with Lucy Heartfilia. I really didn't think I would fall inlove with someone like her, I thought I would atleast fall in love with someone that was strong. But this was Lucy Heartfilia, when he saw her in magazines when he was younger before the seven year timeskip he always thought she was beautiful. But I guess her good qualities make up for how weak she was but then again all the more of an excuse for me to protect her.

"S-sting." Lucys voice croaked. I looked down at her and saw that she was looking at me with half lidded eyes, she had a small smile on her face aswell. _She looks so cute. _

"Yeah?"

"How long till we get to where ever we are going?" she asked sleepily, now snuggling me.

"About another hour, go back to sleep." she nodded and began to fall back asleep, I smiled softly at her, knowing she couldn't see it. My hand returned to the top of her head I was in a trace but it was broken by a _very _familiar voice. Noticing the voice my eyes widen, _it can't be._

I leaned over being careful of Lucy and closed the curtain on the door window hoping that they wouldn't open the door as I heard the footsteps pass I sigh in relief. _Thank god. _

The sound of the train was all I could hear due to the quietness of the room we were in, it was strange really. I didn't think I would ride a train without motion sickness and Lucy being the cure to it. I looked at her neck to look at her mark that I gave and saw a small patch of white scales, I smiled a that. S_he is mine forever._

* * *

**Yes, I couldn't help but put something from Stings P.O.V and also alot of fluffiness. (; Please review and I am sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. **

**Spoiler for episode 171: Woohoo I couldn't wait for this episode oh and I can't help but say damn Rogue looked hot lying on the bed with the moonlight, I drew a picture of that. :L Oh and for this episode I know it makes me sound like a bitch and stuff but this is the only thing I like about Minerva, I never really liked Lucy, but I do feel a little sorry for her. **

**Oh and did any of you hear about the whole Fairy Tail going on hold at episode 175... I am so glad they are atleast doing the Battle of the DragonSlayers. As soon as that fight was release in the manga I couldn't wait for it in the anime. I am guess 173 and 174 will be that amazing fight. Hahaa. **

**Spoiler for chapter 321: Laxus kicked ass. :L I am lucky it was a bug challenge for him and everything, I have never seen Laxus beat up that much, but then again who he was fighting of course he'll look that bad. Also Erza's new armor she brought out, I love it! Oh and when Laxus said I am fired up I laughed, I swear he has some kind of admiration for Natsu. Hahaa, I am glad the next chapter is going to be 36 pages long. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	11. Lucy-san!

**I am sorry for not updating for like 2 weeks, I really didn't know what to write for the eleventh chapter. I hope you like it, also sorry if it seems rushed.**

**Also congrats for Tamniin for the 100th review. (: I am also happy for the 133 followers and the 86 favorites. **

**Thank you for all of your support guys, it really helps me to keep writing. I love having my work being appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Natsu being a bit distracted by the motion sickness wasn't able to smell something Wendy could. She recognised the scent but it was mixed with another familiar scent, she excused herself and followed the smell, Carla had obviously gone along with her. It had led her to a closed door, her curiousity got the best of her so she knocked lightly.

Not long after she got a reply telling her to come in. When she opened the door her eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Lucy, was asleep on someones lap her stomach alot bigger than she had remembered. She looked at the man and noticed that his eyes were just as wide as hers. He grabbed the bluenettes hand and pulled her in making sure to close and lock the door behing her. She was pushed onto the seat opposite them. With Carla telling him to be more gentle as she is a young lady.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a paniced tone.

"I-I am so sorry, I recognised Lucy's scent and I really wanted to see her... I didn't realise it was your scent aswell."

"Promise me, this is also for Lucy... So promise us not to tell anybody. This also means you cat" Wendys eyes widen while Carla made a 'hmph' sound.

"Okay, I promise. But, whats wrong with Lucy?" she asked, the white cat sighed.

"Well, I thought it would be a little obvious. Shes pregnant and with my child." Wendy felt sorry for the blonde, having to lie to her nakama so no one would know she was pregnant with a member from Sabertooth.

"How?" Sting sighed an started to explain.

"Well, we had se-"

"I know that part, I mean why did you guys and when?" the young girl blushed, she was a little embarrassed asking these questions but she was curious.

"Well, for when it was on the night when the Daimatou Enbu finished. Why, I really don't know how it happened, we were both drunk and this is probably our punishment for doing such things."

"Oh, I hope everything turns out okay. But I was hoping to speak to Lucy-san." Sting nodded, he lent down to Lucy's ear and told her to wake up quietly, he was also nudge her shoulder. Wendy smiled at the scene, she actually found it quite cute. Carla's eyes widen at the scene, it actually looked quite familiar; she had seen this in a premonition. She honestly thought it was Natsu not Sting, they both had lightly coloured spikey hair. (**AN: His hair was covering his face so she couldn't see it**)

It was when Lucy sat up Wendy realised the small patch of scales on her neck when her hair had moved out of the way. How did she not recognise this earlier.

"You marked her?" Wendy asked in a gentle voice, he nodded in reply.

"W-wendy... What are you doing here?" she questioned, you could see she was stressing out. She had gripped onto Stings sleeve like her life depended on it.

"I noticed your scent."

"Please don't tell anyone." Lucy begged.

"I already promised Sting-san. So don't worry." Lucy looked at Sting and smiled sweetly at him, causing the other blonde to blush slight and look away. Wendy smiled at the scene, whereas Carla looked like she was deep in thought.

"It's really good to see you Wendy."

"Yeah, it's good to see you aswell, Lucy-san. I missed you alot." Lucy smiled sadly at the young bluenette. Wendy remembered that smile the day she left the guild. Lucy suddenly launched her self and hugged Wendy.

"Oi, Lucy be careful. You're pregnant remember!" Sting said in a worried tone.

"Yes, I am now be quiet. I am finally seeing someone from my former guild." Wendy frowned when Lucy said 'former guild'.

"Are you not returning to Fairy Tail Lucy?"

"I don't know. I really don't know Wendy." she replied in a sad voice. The two talked for a while and time passed by.

"Wendy we have to go. They will get suspicious if we're gone any longer." Carla said.

"Oh, sorry Lucy-san. We have to go now. We're with the others on a mission." Wendy stood up and looked at the blondes. Sting looked bored and Lucy looked a little sad.

"Okay, I might see you another time Wendy." Lucy hugged her and then Wendy left. Lucy sat on the seat and looked at Sting.

"Oh don't tell me you're gonna cry. Please don't cry." Sting pulled her face into his chest and started to caress her hair. His other hand was now patting her back. Her shoulders were shaking slightly as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I just miss everyone from Fairy Tail so much." Sting felt bad for the girl. She couldn't see anyone she knew, while he could go to Sabertooth whenever he wanted. Well, it wasn't like there was anyone there besides Rogue and Frosch. But the guild was probably getting a little suspicious to why he hasn't been going there as much as he used to.

"I promise I will try and make you happy. We will live together for the rest of our lives with our wonderful child. With the rest of the time we have left together I will try to make you smile as much as I can." Lucy blushed at that, although Sting didn't see it he knew her cheeks were red. He actually smiled at that, the smile wasn't gone when she looked up at him.

She blushed deeply he was actually smiling. He wasn't showing that smirk that she had seen so many times.

"S-Sting..." She whispered. Then she smiled, sweetly at him. "You should smile more often." she reached up and kissed his cheek and she layed back down and went back to sleep. Sting looked at the girl, he was blushing madly. _She actually kiss my cheek._

He touched his cheek and smiled, she really was cute when she wanted to be.

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors, and please review. **

**Also check out my deviantart account: XxXDragonPrincessXxX Link: **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	12. How It Happened

**Hey guys, here is another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. I added the part when Sting and Lucy met at the bar and stuff, so I hope you like the flash back. (: Oh and this is the longest chapter, I will honestly try to make them longer... But if I do than that means longer waits.**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors...**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

_The place smelt like alcohol and sweat, to Lucy it wasn't really a good combination. The bar wasn't filled with just Fairy Tail members, there were mages from guilds all over Fiore like; Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel. Quatro Cerberus and to the shock of most of the mages a few members of Sabertooth were present._

"_Oi Lucy." Cana said, tapping said blonde on the shoulder. She turned to look at the alcoholic with a blank look on her face. "Come on, have some." _

"_I don't want to drink Cana." _

"_Don't be so uptight Lucy. Have some fun; we just won the Daimatou Enbu for crying out loud. You need to celebrate and not sit here doing nothing." She shoved a cup in her face; Lucy frowned at the brunette and sighed. Taking the cup, she could smell the alcohol. She didn't like it but if Cana and all of the other mages were drinking it couldn't taste that bad could it? _

_She took a sip and scrunched her face in disgust._

"_This is terrible." Cana laughed at her reaction._

"_Well it does when you take tiny sips like that… You have to take a mouthful." Lucy didn't look completely convinced but did it anyway. When she finished Cana brought her more and that's how her night began._

_Later on the blonde was - to the amusement of most people - smashed. After about ten cups of whatever Cana had gotten her to drink; she was drunk. Lucy was sure she was going to regret it the next morning with huge hangover that was to come but why not have some fun while you can right? _

_At this moment Lucy and Cana were dancing with each other with many of the other female mages, not all from Fairy Tail. Like Milliana from Mermaid Heel, Sherry from Lamia Scale. The guys were cheering on the girls, some getting a little too excited from the moves of some of the intoxicated females. However a certain blonde male was looking at the celestial mage. _

_Most people in the bar where drunk or tipsy, Natsu, surprisingly started drinking and he was making jokes and laughing with the guys. Erza wasn't drinking; she was just eating her strawberry cake at a table with the younger generation. Gray was well, passed out on the ground next to Juvia; much to Lyons dismay. Gajeel was eating his iron while drinking; Levy was asleep leaning on him. Pantherlily was sleeping on Levy's lap, while Happy and Carla were with Erza and the others at the 'no drinking' or 'no alcohol' table._

_As the crowd went down either people passing out or leaving for the night, a drunken blonde mage had confronted the man that was staring at her; yes she had noticed the man's stare. She sat on his lap which caused him to smirk a little as she looked into his blue eyes._

_Sting was probably just as drunk as she was, if not a little less. He was aware of his actions but not aware of whom the girl was. He noticed when she leaned forward her bust was touching his toned chest, he couldn't help but smirk a little more at this action. Although the alcohol on her breath was a little bit of a turn off but what's the saying, live life to the fullest?_

_He leaned forward so their lips were almost touching - trying to ignore what seemed to be the smell of their breaths mixing together – he smirked. _

"_What do you want, Blondie?" he asked smugly, he was a little curious on how she was acting but he didn't mind._

"_I think it's quite obvious by this point?" she smirked, and leaned forward a little more so their lips were touching but they weren't kissing._

"_I want to hear you say it." He purred, his voice was a little foreign to him now, it sounded strange. _

"_Say what?" she teased. He sneered; he was getting a little frustrated. He was basically drunk and he wanted this blonde now._

"_You know what I mean." He said. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling even close to what she was, if that was even possible. _

"_I don't know, I was just a little curious as to why you were looking at me like that when I was dancing with Cana." Her hands were playing with his hair and her eyes were now closed._

"_Well, I couldn't help myself. It's only dragon instincts to make me want to look at the hottest women in the room. So what are you doing, Blondie." He dragged out the 'l' to be more seductive. _

"_Well. I don't know." She caressed his hair bringing him a little closer._

"_Fuck it." He grabbed her and smashed his lips onto hers. As the kiss grew more passionate the two began to get a little aroused. As the kiss went on they started touching eachother more intimately. Both wanting to continue, they left to Sting's hotel room._

~Present

(Normal P.O.V)

Sting shook Lucy slightly trying to get her to wake up. After a while she began to stir and she opened her eyes slightly and looked at Sting. She sat up with a groan, rubbing her eyes she yawned.

"Come on we gotta go." He said, grabbing her hand to help her stand up. He looked down at her, he found it amusing that he was so much taller than her yet she was at least biologically five years older than him. (**AN: I am guessing Sting was around 12 just before the seven year time skip happened**) "You know, you look good for someone in your mid-twenties." He teased, he would always bring it up to annoy her and she would always make that cute pout.

"Shut up. I am still technically 17, because I didn't age." She crossed her arms over her chest an pouted. "You know, now that I think about it. Going by my theory you and Rogue were beaten by someone two years younger than you." Her pout turned into a smirk. Stings face dropped and Lucy giggled.

"Whatever… We better go or the train will start again." He grabbed her hand and they walked out of their area. Being careful not to run into Team Natsu he walked to the exit on the opposite side of the train. As they walked out they heard someone cheering from the other side, Lucy sighed then gave a small smile. She sure missed Natsu and the others, she was actually tempted to go and talk to them. But if she did they may not let her go.

"You want to see them don't you?" Sting asked, Lucy looked at the ground.

"Yeah, I just miss them so much. It's hard you know, when I was little I always dreamed of joining Fairy Tail. But I left because… Never mind. I know that no matter what happens I know you'll try to make me happy because you told me so and that's all I could ask for. But all I really need is to know that you care for me and then that'll make me truly happy." She looked back to Stings face to see he looked a little surprised, but he didn't say anything. He just grabbed her hand and began walking to where they were staying.

Lucy couldn't help but smile, he was cute when he wanted to be. But then again, she wouldn't say it out loud or else Sting would throw a small tantrum and then the two would get into a mini argument. But that is how they get along; she really did owe Sting for what he has done for her over the last couple of months. Within the next five or so months she could give him one of the best things someone could ask for; a child or better yet, _their_ child.

* * *

**Please review, favorite or follow. Also I am so happy that this fanfiction has 147 followers and 94 favorites, plus the 132 reviews. (: So thank you so much everyone, it's nice to know my time isn't wasted. :L**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	13. Minerva

**New chapter guys... I am on holidays for two weeks so I may or may not be updating quicker as I have nothing to do. Hahaa, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also... No more Fairy Tail episodes for who knows how long... Argh, I am so upset about that. At least the manga is still going right, speaking about the manga, I loved the NaLu bit and Sting, Rogue, Laxus, Erza, Levy and Gajeel's reaction to the Kings Kapou. I laughed so hard, mainly because of Rogues reaction though... Hahaa.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

After their week away from Crocus, Sting and Lucy had gone shopping for her clothes; much to Sting's annoyance. They also got to know each other a bit more, but unfortunately during that time they had run into Erza. She threatened Sting – as expected – but Lucy told her everything that happened and some how got Erza to promise not to tell anyone, the master could know but no one else. Throughout the time they were talking the scarlet haired mage had convinced them to visit after the child was born.

-XxXxXxXxX-

The two blondes sat on the couch at Stings apartment, it looked the same as they left it. Although where Sting had left the note of their leave was now on the coffee table, he knew Rogue had seen it so he was taking care of Lector for him. They were talking about the baby that was to come in five months.

"So, did you want the gender to be a surprise or do you want to find out before it's due?" Sting asked, Lucy looked at him for a few seconds. She thought about it, knowing the gender would be a big help with the names and buying all of the stuff for it. But not knowing would suck, having to decide on two names and buying unisex clothes and stuff.

"I guess... We could find out what gender." she placed a hand on her stomach and gave Sting a small smile. "Also, if there is more than one."

"M-more than one?" Sting felt his soul leave his body for a few seconds... _More than one child, I can barely take care of Lucy, Lector and I. Maybe one more but not two more._

"Yeah, I could be having twins." she said.

"Let's just hope not. I don't know how to be a father so I just hope there is only one." Lucy nodded.

"Well that just depends. I hope not as well, I heard giving birth hurts and some women die from it. So I am a little scared but if I die so do you right? If that happens we will be leaving our baby all alone."

"Stop being negative, you need to be more optimistic okay." She laughed sheepishly at this comment.

"Yeah. But another thing we should think about is the doctor appointments we need to organise and what happens when I go into labor?" Sting thought about this, but when he was about to answer someone knocked on the door. But the way they knocked was different from Rogue's way so Sting grabbed Lucy's arm and pushed her into their room and went to the door.

"Finally, I thought you weren't here Sting."

"Why are you here, Minerva?" Sting asked curiously.

"I heard you went away by yourself, you even left Lector here. Where did you go?" Sting thought for a few seconds then came up with an excuse.

"Well, I really wanted some time to myself so I went to train. I decided to leave him here while I left." She raised an eyebrow at him, not completely believing him she let out a sigh.

"Whatever." she muttered.

"So... Why are you here?" Sting really wanted her to leave, he didn't want her finding out that Lucy was here and also finding out she was pregnant with his child.

"I came to visit. The place looks cleaner than it did last time I was here." She pushed him aside and walking into the house, Sting narrowed his eyes at this. He turned to look at her she was looking around the house and she began walking down the hall. His narrow eyes became wide at this.

~In the room

Lucy heard the footsteps, why was Minerva here? She looked around the bedroom for some place to hide, the only place she found was under the bed. But would she fit, the blonde let out a long sigh and went on the ground and tried to make her way under the bed, she was lucky her stomach wasn't any bigger. She just barely fit, she let out a sigh of relief and tried to be quiet.

"Your room hasn't changed. Hey is that a bra?" she asked, with hint of annoyance. Stings eyes widen at the same time as Lucy's.

"Uh, yeah. I had some chick over a while back. I guess she left it here." he laughed nervously.

"You seem a little different. You seem nervous." she leaned her face towards Stings. "Are you hiding something?"

"N-no... Why would I hide something?"

"I don't believe you, but just remember I will be watching you more closely. I'll take my leave now." For a while all you could hear were her footsteps and then a door shutting quite loudly.

"Lucy... Where are you?" he said as he went to the window and closed the curtain to block Minerva's sight into the room.

"I'm under here." Sting sweat dropped. "Can you lift up the bed on this side so I can get up easier." he let out a sigh and did as she asked. When she stood up she groaned. "Great now we have that bitch watching us closely. Damn it."

"It's okay. We'll find a way out of this, next time she is on a mission we'll leave town again. We'll go to Magnolia if you want, I don't mind if Fairy Tail knows actually. Sure, I would probably get a lot of death threats or something but I know they wont actually kill me because if I die you... yeah." he laughed at this and Lucy gave him a smile.

"Thanks, I wouldn't actually mind. But I am just worried to what Fairy Tail would think about this." he gave her a reassuring smile causing her to blush a little bit. He cupped her cheek a gave her a quick peck on the lips causing her eyes to widen. He walked off and said he was having a shower. She stood there for a few seconds before a huge blush appeared on her face, Sting just kissed her like it was nothing. She turned to the door and let out a curse, she really has fallen deep.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I wanted to make Sting kiss her. :3 I don't know if her reaction was done correctly but yeah... Hahaa. **

**Please review and I am sorry for any grammar or spelling errors... I didn't edit... Hehee. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	14. Bonding

**Hello fellow Fairy Tail fans, here is another chapter. I hope you like this chapter, I tried to add a little humor but I am not a funny person so yeah... Hahaa. I will try and add some humor in the future, but I don't know what you guys like. People have different... whatever it is called, to tired to think.**

**I will try and make the next chapter longer but I don't know. I am sorry that the chapters are small but please the more reviews the more inspiration I have to write longer chapters. (: So please review, it shows me that you guys are actually reading this. **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"Sting! We've got no ice-cream." Lucy shouted. Sting groaned, he did not want to have to go out for the eighth time that day. First she wanted chocolate, then is was fruit after that she wanted cake and then it was more chocolate then ice-cream, after the fifth time she got him to get her fish and then sweets and now she wanted ice-cream again. He was exhausted and the lady at the shop was getting confused as to why he was going there so often lately; he was at least there ten times a day.

"And?" he asked.

"I want some." she whined as she walked over to him. He was about to tell her to go get it herself but closed his mouth. He could just get Rogue to get it when he came over later to drop of Lector.

"Just wait a few hours." she pouted at him, giving him a cute look. He turned away trying to avoid the look she was giving him, Lucy grabbed his sleeve making him look at her. Sting put his hand on her face pushing her away. "Please don't give me that look."

"Why?" the blonde asked innocently, tilting her head to the side.

"Because it's cute. Now go and do something else."

"But there isn't anything to do." Lucy groaned as she sat on the couch placing her hands on her large stomach.

"That's why you're eating a lot." he said to himself as he approached her and looked down at her.

"Huh?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

"People tend to eat more when they're bored." Sting sighed. He went on his knee's in front of her and leaned his head on her stomach and wrapped his arms around her. He did this a lot lately, after Lucy felt the baby kick for the first time. When Sting felt it for the first time he was so fascinated. It was like he had discovered something new; like he had learnt something. His reaction made her laugh, but she was probably just as fascinated as he was.

Lucy didn't know why he did it but it even went as far as him talking to the unborn child. That always made her laugh. She moved her hand from her stomach and entwined it in his blonde hair, she honestly didn't think his hair would be soft. Sting pulled away and placed one of his hands on her stomach and a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey little one." he rubbed her stomach, Lucy always loved it when he did this. It relaxed her, but it usually gave her goose bumps or sent shivers up her spine. "It's your daddy, I hope you can hear me. Lucy said that I should talk to you so we can bond or something like that. She reads the books, I haven't gotten around to it. I probably should read them." he let out a laugh, he did feel weird speaking to her stomach. But if it was to bond with the baby he didn't mind, he wanted to be a good father.

He pulled up Lucy's shirt a kissed her stomach lightly, he pulled the shirt back down and leaned his ear on her belly again listening to the baby.

"Hey Sting..." he looked up at her. "I still want some ice-cream." he shrugged at her and stood up.

"Maybe later. You need to get over these cravings." he looked at her and saw tears in her eyes.

"Am I annoying to you?" the tears where threatening to fall. Just as he was about to say something someone knocked on the door, sighing Sting walked to the door and let Rogue in. He mouthed 'help me' to the shadow mage. Rogue let out a small chuckle, he hasn't dropped by yet and Lector was beginning to miss the two blondes.

As they followed Sting to the living room where Lucy was they heard deep breathing. A confused Sting walked faster only to find Lucy asleep on the couch, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh good, she's asleep." Sting said quietly as he walked towards Lucy. Rogue looked at him for a few seconds before asking him.

"What's wrong with her today? You seem exhausted." Sting groaned before answering.

"She's had me go out seven times today because of her cravings. I didn't know she could eat so much, I am surprised she isn't complaining on how full she is." Sting let out a laugh, running his hand through his hair.

"Well, you look like you need to sleep. I'll leave now. Cya Sting." he walked off but as he reached the door he turned to face Sting. "Oh yeah, you better go to the guild tomorrow. Master is beginning to get a little suspicious as to why you aren't around as much. Minerva is also very curious so you better go there tomorrow for a few hours." he walked out the door followed by Frosch, Sting let out a frustrated sigh. He looked at Lector who was looking back at him.

"Are you going to be okay, Sting-kun?" the red exceed asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Well I am taking Lucy to the bedroom so she can sleep on a bed. I'm gonna take a shower and go to sleep." the blonde yawned covering his mouth. He walked over to Lucy and picked her up carefully and took her to the room. "You can sleep with her while I take a shower." Lector climbed up onto the bed and cuddled up next to Lucy. Sting smiled at this, he couldn't wait for the baby to come. But one thing he was concerned about was his guild, what if they found out?

He had this one option his had been thinking about, but he didn't know if Lucy would be okay with it though, but he didn't want to leave Rogue and Frosch. Another thing was what if he did it and then everything went downhill. He decided he would talk about it with Lucy one time.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review and I am also sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. **

**Thank you for all who reviewed; **GodSlayer'sGrace, hellochacha21, miyame-chan, WolffChan, Lillyviolet, AngelOfDarkness6669, 1fairytailover, PrincessWarrior24, MeaVirgaLilac, Nyx811, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx.

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	15. Her Discovery

**Here is another chapter. (: I hope you like it and sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

The Fairy Tail guild was loud as usual, fight were broken out everywhere. But something that was strange was that Erza wasn't doing anything to stop them, they had even knocked her cake to the floor but she didn't move. She was sitting there deep in thought, she couldn't get her mind off of Lucy.

When she was on her last mission she ran into Lucy and Sting, then she had found out the Lucy wasn't really training she was hiding the fact that she was pregnant. This made her a little said that Lucy couldn't tell anyone about it, but she understood why she would keep it a secret; Sting was from a rival guild after all.

~Flashback

_Erza was walking through the town by herself, the others were doing there own thing. The scarlet haired mage was in deep thought until she bumped in a blonde guy, she was about to glare at the guy until she realised who he was, Sting Eucliffe, from Sabertooth. But then she saw the other blonde that was next to him, her eyes widen. _

"_Lucy, is that really you?" Lucy nodded, she was scared right now. Erza was right in front of her and she was pregnant with someone from a rival guild how would this turn out? Before anyone knew it Erza threw herself at Lucy and hugged her tightly; well that was until she realised something. Erza pulled away and looked down. _

"_L-lucy I thought you went training why have you gotten fat?" Sting, who was watching this had to hold back his laughter, he placed his palm over his mouth the muffle it. _

"_I'm not fat. I am... pregnant." Lucy said shyly, looking away from the older female. _

"_Who dared to violated you? Who am I killing?" Stings eyes widen, judging by the tone of her voice she wasn't joking._

"_N-no one. Well, you're not killing him because he is helping me. Also if you kill him, you kill me and the baby." Erza's deadly aura vanished and her face was covered in confusion. _

"_What do you mean?" Lucy grabbed Stings arm and pulled him towards her. _

"_He is the father, being a dragon slayer he marked me as his mate when he found out I was pregnant with his child and when one of us dies so does the other." Lucy explained, Erza looked at Sting._

"_Hi." Sting said awkwardly. Erza looked like she was in deep thought. _

"_How long have you guys been dating?" this question made the two look at each other. Where they even dating? They never really thought about. _

"_Um, I..." Lucy trailed off._

"_Well, we haven't really thought about that." Sting replied, scratching the back of his head nervously. _

"_So you guys aren't dating?" Erza asked angrily._

"_Well..." Lucy trailed off, she really didn't know what to say._

"_Yeah, we are. Lucy is my girlfriend." Sting said as he hugged her from behind and placed his hands over her stomach and rested his chin on the top of her head. Lucy blushed at this, Sting just said that she was his girlfriend. _

"_Really?" Erza's eyes twinkle at this. Lucy almost dropped her jaw, shes never seen Erza like this. _

"_Y-yeah." Lucy stuttered. She looked at the ground again. _

"_Wait, why did you lie to the guild?" Erza asked seriously, glaring at the blondes._

"_I didn't want you guys to find out. I was scared that you guys would hate me for hooking up with someone from Sabertooth." _

"_Lucy, we are your nakama. We would help you no matter what." Lucy smiled a little at this, she didn't think about that. _

"_Yeah, but the child knowing who their father is was important." Lucy placed her hand over Sting's that were on her stomach and smiled at the thought of their child. _

"_I guess so..."_

"_Erza-san, please don't tell anyone." Erza looked at Sting for a few seconds before Lucy spoke._

"_Please Erza, promise me you wont tell anyone. I want to be the one to tell them, you can tell master but no one else but he must also know not to tell anyone. Please, I wont ask you anything else. So please just don't tell anyone." Lucy asked, she looked sad. Erza nodded and gave Lucy a sad smile._

"_That Sky Dragon slayer knows to and her cat." Sting added. "Also Rogue, Lector and Frosch. No one in Sabertooth knows apart from them."_

"_Wendy and Carla?" Erza tilted her head to the side._

"_Yeah, they found us on the train." _

"_Lucy, when you have had the baby stop by the guild. I'll want to see... him or her?" _

"_We don't know yet." Lucy said._

"_Well, I will be looking forward to seeing your child." She gave Lucy a small hug and turned to Sting and place her hand on his shoulder and gave him a deadly glare. "If you ever hurt Lucy. You will regret living." she said and then walked away, waving to the two blondes. "Bye Lucy, Sting." Lucy was laughing nervously while Sting's eyes widen with fear._

~End of Flashback

She remembered how nervous Lucy looked when she saw her, but the smile she gave her was enough for Erza to know she was happy. Erza just had to make sure she, Wendy, Carla and Master Makarov keeps their mouths shut about it, or else she'll be breaking a trust and a promise.

She was just happy to know that Lucy was safe, but another thing was that what if Sabertooth had found out. She heard about how tough their master was and there is Minerva as well, what will happen it they found out? All she could hope for is that Lucy is safe and that Sting will protect her.

When she finished with the thought a chair hit her causing her to snap back into reality. The red head stood up and glared at the direction from where the chair came from. Causing the mages in that direction to cower in fear as Titania made her way over to the with a sword in her hand.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, please review. **

**Also thanks to those who reviewed; **xxSaphireBluexx, hellochacha21, awesome-sadist, amyskywalker, miyame-chan, xXxLOVEANIMExXx, GodSlayer'sGrace, xelectralove, Nyx811, DarkTsuraHime72, 1fairytaillover, Lillyviolet, DayDreamMerry, WolffChan and Tamniin.

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	16. Sting's Decision

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update... I don't really have an excuse so yeah, Hehee. **

**Please review and I am sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Sting, Lector and Lucy were lying down on the huge bed, Sting had his arms wrapped around the blonde protectively as if she was going to fall off the bed. On the other side the exceed was sleeping on Lucy's pillow now that the two blondes were sharing Stings pillow. He was looking up at the ceiling thinking about what Rogue had said a few days ago, he needed to go to Sabertooth but he didn't want to. He never went but he sent Lector to tell them that he had caught a flu, but he couldn't keep it up forever.

He couldn't leave Lucy alone know that people we getting suspicious about his lack of appearance at the guild hall. Although Sting needed to do a mission soon because he needed the money now that he feeding another person; who ate a lot due to cravings. Then he'll need to eventually get baby things, but how was he going to get all that stuff, he'll have to move out-of-town so no one from the guild comes to visit without word and when they give word it'll give them enough time to hide the baby stuff and for Lucy to go out for a few hours with the baby.

But if he considers the other option not only will he be leaving Rogue and Frosch, he will also have to consider Lucy's opinion on this. But will _they_ accept him, both of the guilds didn't exactly get along. So he doesn't know how Fairy Tail will react when Lucy shows up pregnant and him along with her. Sting knew that Erza and Wendy also Carla; were alright with this, but he was worried about the others.

Natsu was a troublesome one, Lucy had told him about all the stuff that had happened when she was in Fairy Tail. Judging by what she told him they were best friends and it seemed like Natsu had a crush on her; that was his opinion. There was also Gray, they were good friends as well. If he went there he would expect Natsu and Gray to team up and attack him; because he touched Lucy.

He was actually quite frightened about this fact, he didn't want to have Lucy's nakama trying to kill him. But of course Erza or Wendy will stop the two from killing him. Thinking about this made him want to do his first thought more. He didn't want the guild hating on Lucy because of something they did when they were drunk, but for some reason Sting was glad this happened. Fate had brought them together and he couldn't be more happier. He was happy he decided to go to the bar that night but even happier that him and Lucy somehow made it to the bedroom. Although at first they both regretted it he thinks that they both are happy because of it.

Sting could actually admit to himself that he loved Lucy, he knows he hasn't known her that long but he was happy they met that night four months ago. Thinking about that night made him touch her stomach, he looked down and rubbed in a circular motion. He stopped when he felt something move, this made the dragon slayer smile; he really wanted to know if the baby was a girl or a boy but they haven't been able to go and see a doctor which made him a little sad. Maybe when they left town again in about two weeks they'll make an appointment but he didn't know.

Thinking about the hospital made him think about when she was due, how was he going to get her to a hospital without getting seen and if he gets a doctor to his house people will hear Lucy's cries. He was confused, he knew that she would be safer in Fairy Tail but they couldn't separated for too long if was bad for both of them.

"Sting..." he looked to Lucy, her eyes were still closed and here breathing was still calm. He gave her a sound of acknowledgment only to get no reply. Sting came to the conclusion that she was still asleep and he sighed. She mumbled something else but even his sensitive hearing couldn't comprehend it. He ignored it and continued rubbing her stomach, he really didn't know why he liked doing this.

"What have you done to me Lucy?" he asked no one in particular. His hand stopped moving and it rested on her stomach, he leaned his head back on his other arm that was under Lucy. His forehead was touching hers and he closed his eyes. Thinking about the thoughts that have crossed his mind not long ago, he needed to talk to Lucy about this soon, but he just didn't know how to bring it up. Sting tightened his hold on her slightly, remembering that she Lucy was asleep his opened his eyes and he pressed his lips on her forehead.

"Goodnight Lucy."

-XxXxXxXxX-

"You're going to the guild?" Lucy asked as she turned to face him.

"Yeah, I'll probably be gone for a few hours. So please don't answer to the door to anyone and also don't leave the house. They're getting suspicious so we'll both need to be more careful."

"Okay. So I will see you when you get back. I'm going to go to sleep anyways, I am tired." she replied, yawning.

"You're always tired." he commented. Lucy pouted at him, turning to look to the right and crossing her arms over her large chest.

"I'll need to go on a few missions as well to save up some money so we can move to another town." Lucy looked at him with a confused look.

"Move? What do you mean?"

"Yeah, I thought about it; we're gonna move towns so you can go out when you want and we can go to a doctor whenever you need to, also when you go into labor it wont get peoples attention. We'll be able to buy all the stuff as well and you'll be able to make some friends maybe... I don't know. But I will have to leave you when I go on missions and stuff." Stings ran his hands through his hair, not noticing that Lucy was tearing up until she hugged him.

"Thank you Sting. Thank you so much, I am sorry you have to move and everything but thank you." Lucy muttered into his chest, her tears wetting his shirt.

"It's okay." He returned the hug and his nose found its way into her long blonde hair. The scent of her strawberry shampoo made its way up his nose and he let out a sigh, he always found her scent of vanilla and strawberries calming.

"There is that idea or another one I have been think about, but that's only if you want to."

"What's the other idea Sting?" she looked up at him, her arms still around him and his around her.

"Well... I was thinking maybe we move to uhh, what's the name of that town again..." he paused thinking, he was there not long ago. His face brightened up as he remembered. "That's right, Magnolia and I join Fairy Tail and you as well. The only downside of that plan is the fact that they may not accept me and you don't want everyone to find out about us. The upside to this is the fact that Minerva wont be able to hurt you if she found out" he frowned at the thought.

"S-sting..." she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I am sure they will eventually accept you – you never really did anything to our guild and what you did was because of the Daimatou Enbu. They accepted Gajeel and Juvia after they destroyed our guild hall and Gajeel put Levy, Jet and Droy in the hospital and they kidnapped me as well... But you didn't do anything so I think it'll be good."

Sting was still slightly blushing at the kiss she gave him, but he took in her words. They gave him a bit more confidence and he smiled at her. She loved his smile, he began showing it more than his smirk and she was happy about this.

"Then to Magnolia and Fairy Tail it is." he stated. She gave him a big smile and hugged him tightly. But her hold loosened when realisation hit her.

"What about Rogue and Frosch?"

"I'll talk to Rogue about it later. He'll do whatever he wants." Lucy nodded, she felt bad for getting him to leave Sabertooth but then she was kinda relieved that he wasn't going to be in that guild anymore, she heard about the master and how cruel he was. She didn't want him to get hurt or if Minerva found out she didn't want to get tortured if she was found. That was something that she had feared since the day Minerva stopped by and said that she was onto Sting.

* * *

**Thanks for reading leave you're opinion in a review. (:**

**Also thank you to all of the people who reviewed; **Linda(Guest), hellochacha21, Fruitcake(Guest), WolffChan, alchemistxlover, xXxLOVEANIMExXx, awesome-sadist, phantomhive19, 1fairytaillover, SimplyIsabelleS, just-snow, Nyx811, rockifi, xXBre3akingXRos3tinXApartXx, violetchick4ever, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, amyskywalker, mneg998, Dumpling Mei, GodSlayer'sGrace and Lillyviolet.

**Keep up the reviews guys! Virtual kisses and hugs to you all. (:**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	17. Bad Dream & Stings Question

**Sorry for not updating for a week, I didn't know what to write but I am sorry if this chapter disappoints you... I don't think I will be updating as much cause I am trying to focus on my school work because year 11 is important or something along those lines... I don't know I will try to update in my spare time because it sucks having writers block when you have essay's to write... Trust me it really does I had to write an art essay it had to be around 800 word but I couldn't reach it thank god for re-submission. :L My art teacher is awesome... But yeah this goes for all of my fanfictions, I will update the ones I have something on my mind for. **

**Also congratulations to **Nyx811 **for the 200th review and **LostWalkingDreamer** for the 200th follow. (:**

* * *

Chapter 17

Lucy was sitting on the couch worriedly, it was almost midnight and Sting had yet to return home. She was tempted to leave the house and go to the guild but she didn't want to get caught by Sting just in case he was just running late. She kept on telling her self down as stress was bad for the baby and the blonde took deep breaths to calm down. When it got to two o'clock in the morning someone knocked on the door in what seemed like panic she was about to stand up but remembered Sting telling her to not answer the door.

"Lucy, it's me Rogue. Open the door! I know you're awake!" Rogue shouted which confused Lucy, she never heard him yell like that before. Lucy rushed to the door and opened it a little until Rogue pushed open the door with Sting in his arms, her eyes widen when she saw what condition he was in. He was covered in blood and there were bruises all over his body. Lucy felt like crying when she realised how he got into this condition. Her breathing became harsh and tears were pouring out of her eyes, she lifted her hand to her mouth to cover her sobs. She was trembling.

Lucy woke up with a gasp, she was all sweaty and she was breathing heavily. She realised she was now in bed not on the couch and Sting looking up at her in worry, he looked really tired and Lucy realised she woke him up.

"What's wrong?" Sting asked sleepily.

"N-nothing, just a bad dream... a really bad dream." she said as her head hit the pillow again.

"You can tell me. What was it about?" he hugged her to comfort her.

"Well, you know how you said you were leaving Sabertooth... Well in this dream you did and I waited for you until two o'clock in the morning and then Rogue came bashing on the door and he was holding you and you were all bloody and bruised." she said as she began to freak out.

"It's okay, I was just going to send the guild a note for my departure or get Rogue to tell them or something... I don't know, because I don't know what would happen if I quit. I can't die because if I do so will you and our child." he replied, his voice still sounded sleepy. Lucy looked into his eyes and could tell he wasn't lying. She gave him a smile and then sat up and got out of bed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry and I need a shower." she walked out of the room, Sting turned and looked at the door and saw her shadow disappear as she went further down the hall. He let out a sigh and then looked at the ceiling in thought. I was strange to him, having to live with a girl. He also didn't know what their relationship exactly was, what were they to each other and was Lucy falling in love with him just like he had? He closed his eyes when he felt the other side of the mattress move under Lucy's weight. He noticed her scent, she must have used a different shampoo.

"I like this scent." he said as he leaned over to her and buried his nose into her hair. He heard a giggle and looked down to meet Lucy's brown orbs looking back up at him.

"I guess I should use this shampoo more then."

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you something but I don't exactly know how to say it so I will ask it in the most straight forward way I can think of..." she blinked at him and few times and nodded telling him to continue. "What is our relationship?" her eyes widen at this, she didn't expect him to say this.

"O-our relationship..." her cheeks turned red when she thought about it, he noticed this a smirked.

"Yeah, our relationship."

"I d-don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"I was just thinking about this now while you were in the shower and eating which I hope wasn't at the same time..." she laughed at this and shook her head saying no. "But we already are basically married."

"M-married? What are you talking about?" she stuttered.

"When I marked you that's how it is with dragons. When they mark each other they live together forever basically. When not exactly together but they need each other if they stay away from one another for a certain amount of time like us two."

"O-oh, so that's how it is." she said nervously.

"Yeah." he laughed a little trying to break the tension.

"You know you should've told me all about this marking stuff before you marked me."

"Well if I did you might have run off to Natsu-san."

"What do you mean?" she asked him raising an eyebrow.

"You were in love with him right? That's what it looked like when I saw you two together at the games." when Sting thought about this it made his blood boil, he couldn't stand the fact of his Lucy being in love with another man.

"N-no, we were just best friends. He brought me to Fairy Tail so I owe him a lot."

"Right." Lucy smirked at this and looked into his eyes.

"You're jealous."

"No... I am not." he turned his head to look away from her to hide his face.

"Don't worry. I don't love Natsu, plus how could I when I have you?" she blushed at this and Sting looked at her.

"Oh, really. Of course I am way better then Natsu-san. I am the great Sting Eucliffe." he said with a cocky tone.

"Yeah, the great Sting Eucliffe. My Sting Eucliffe." she put her hand on his cheek and gave him a smile and turned the other way to go to sleep. Sting just stayed still thinking about what she had said and smiled, she really was a weirdo.

* * *

**Please review and I am sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Also anyone like my cover picture, I drew it myself without a base or anything. (:**

**Also thanks for those who reviewed in the last chapter; **SimplyIsabelleS, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, xXBre3akingXRos3tinXApartXx, rockifi, Madeline-chan09, Tamniin, bookworm0313, GodSlayer'sGrace, Choko-Pie, Nyx811, Celestial-Mage321, Ki-sempia, amyskywalker, miyame-chan, Lillyviolet, xXxLOVEANIMExXx, gralu4ever, DayDreamMerry, alchemistxlover, awesome-sadist, hellochacha21, Diana3 anime (Guest), Lilian062, Lunerdreamer, Call Me A Name, Claire (Guest), AngelOfDarkness6669, Guest (Guest).

**Keep up the reviews guys, I will try to make the next chapter longer... I will but I don't know when the next time I update will be so bare with me.**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	18. The White Dragon Slayers Anger

**Hey guys! It's been a while but I have rewarded you with a chapter of 2,024 words. (: The longest chapter yet and I hope I can make longer chapters in the future. **

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"Lucy?" Stings panicked voice echoed through his house. "Lucy!" he had looked in every room in his house and he couldn't see the blonde anywhere. Sting looked at the ground for a few seconds in thought and then turned back to go to the kitchen.

~ Flashback

_Sting was walking back from the shops after Lucy had asked him to get her some ice cream, out of all the cravings she always wanted ice cream the most, especially triple choc ice cream. Every time he gave it to her – her face would brighten up and she would give him a peck on the cheek and walk away. The cashier at the shop would give him a curious stare each time he came to get whatever Lucy had wanted but he didn't care, Lucy was happy with the food he was giving him. Sting took out his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door and swung it open._

"_Lucy I am home! And I have your ice cream!" Sting stated as he shut the door behind him and placed the tub on the counter thinking she was in the bathroom or something, he stood there for a few seconds just in case she replied. He sighed and walked to the living to see if she was sleeping, she wasn't there. He then walked to the bedroom and opened the door, she wasn't there either. He knocked on the bathroom door and waited for a reply thinking that she may have fallen asleep in the tub again he opened the door to see no one in the bath but it was full of hot water. _

_He checked the other rooms in the house just in case she was messing with him but he couldn't find her and then he began calling out her name._

~ End of Flashback

When he walked past the living room again and his eyesight caught something that was light blue. He stopped walking and turned to see what it was; there was a note on his coffee table, he narrowed his eyes as he approached the piece of furniture. He looked at the note that read;

_Sting, _

_If you are looking for your 'precious' mate Lucy you will not find her here. You are hereby an x-member of Sabertooth and for punishment your mate has been taken away from you. If you really want your mate back come and meet my father and I at the guild. You don't want to know what will happen if you don't show up._

_P.S. We also know your secret that she is pregnant so I would be careful if I was you – you don't want to lose your child now do you? _

_~Minerva_

Stings eyes narrowed dangerously as his fists clenched and let out a growl. He walked out of his house slamming the door so hard that the windows next to the door cracked. The people he walked past in the street ran away feeling the deathly aura he was giving off. Never mess with dragon slayers and their mates, especially if they're pregnant. But at this point Sting wasn't like a dragon slayer, he was more like a dragon, a very dangerous dragon possessed by anger of the possibility of losing someone he loved.

(Rogue P.O.V)

I heard about what Minerva was planning but I realised I was too late to warn Sting when I noticed her scent in the guild hall, when I was visiting Lucy and Sting the other I remembered her telling me that three people from Fairy Tail knew about her situation, so I had sent Lector and Frosch to Magnolia to give the master the note written by me. I knew Sting was coming when I felt his presence, from his scent he was at least five minutes away from this you could tell he was beyond pissed I didn't know what could happen. At this point anything could happen, I will just have to wait and see and hope he doesn't go to over board.

I was even tempted to go in there and save her but Sting would probably want to do that himself, from what Skiadrum had told me dragon slayers were really possessive of their mates.

(Normal P.O.V)

An explosion brought the guilds doors down, the Sabertooth mages jumped up in alarm but there determined expressions turned into one of confusion when they saw Sting Eucliffe standing there with a glare that would put Minerva and Erza's glare to shame and seem so innocent. Rogue knew why he was like this and chose not to do anything to get in his way... yet, but when things do get out of hand he will have to step in and stop Sting. So he just sat there curious on what was going to happen between the strongest member of his guild and his best friend.

"Give her back to me!" a foreign shout came from the white dragon slayer. His voice was so different that even Rogue thought it didn't belong to him. "Give her back to me now!" he shouted as he made his way over to the masters office, anyone could feel his murderous intentions. A crazed laugh could be heard from above, Stings head instantly turned to the female who was standing at the second floor with a giant smirk on her face. Sting lunged at her jumping up at the second floor but Minerva quickly moved out of the way of his attack.

"Give who back Sting?" Minerva asked innocently.

"Lucy, give her to me now!" by the sound of his voice Rogue could only hope that Fairy Tail would help out, he didn't know what would happen if they didn't, sure he felt kinda pathetic asking for another guilds help but Lucy trusted Fairy Tail, they were like her family, but what most of the Fairy's didn't know was that if nothing happens to the child she will have a real family with Sting within the next four months.

~ Magnolia, Fairy Tail

The guild was confused when the exceeds from Sabertooth entered without their dragon slayer partners, Erza, Wendy and Carla were the most curious when they saw Lector holding what looked like an envelope. They had asked Mirajane if they could see the master, even though she was just as confused as the mages she said yes and showed them to Makarovs office. When the two entered his office he gave them a confused stare but then Lector gave him the letter that was addressed to him, Erza and Wendy.

"Mira could you call Wendy and Erza here please." she nodded and left the room. He noticed the sad looks on the exceeds small fury faces all he could do was worry. When the two entered the room he excused Mira and she left the room closing the door behind her and going back to the bar.

"What is it master?" Erza asked.

"There is a letter addressed to us from Rogue of Sabertooth." he replied as he opened the letter. He cleared his throat and began to read it.

_To Makarov Dreyar, Erza Scarlet & Wendy Marvell,_

_I am sorry to bother you but I know you would want to know that Minerva and the master of my guild has become aware of Lucy and Stings situation. Thanks to my enhanced hearing I heard of their plans and I thought I should inform you that they have taken Lucy. Wendy should be able to explain to you about what will happen when Sting finds out but I would like to ask if you could help Sting and I, even myself have grown quite attached to your beloved celestial mage and I don't want her or the baby hurt. So could you please help Sting and I help her?_

_P.S, you can get people from the guild to help out, Sting and I were planning on leaving the guild to join your guild. So either way I believe Lucy's secret will be revealed. _

_~Rogue Cheney._

The master placed the letter on the table and he looks at it again. There is a moment of silence in the room but then all of a sudden the sound down stairs disappeared. Everyone in the guild could feel the masters anger mixed with Erza's, all were curious as to what was wrong but decided to wait later.

"L-lucy-san... Oh no." Wendy cried out in anger and sadness.

"Sabertooth... You dare to hurt Lucy again!" Masters voice was so loud that basically everyone in Magnolia could hear it. The people downstairs stopped what they were doing and there eyes widen when they hear Lucy's name. No one has heard from her in almost five months (**An: that's what they think. Hehee.**) and then they hear the master shouting that, then they feel the same anger. Sabertooth was hurting Lucy again.

"Master, what are we going to do?" Erza asked trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"Erza, can you go downstairs and call up Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Mira and Levy. I am going to explain everything when they arrive." she nodded and left the room. He turned his attention to Wendy. "Do you know what will happen when Sting finds out?" she nodded.

"Yeah, from what Grandeneey told me is that when a male dragon or in this case dragon slayer has there mate taken away from them like this they will go berserk and when they find the person who took them away from him they will basically kill them that is if someone doesn't stop them. But because this is the human world if Sting does kill them well... you'll know what happen, he'll be killed himself and because of that Lucy and the baby will die as well." she said in a sad voice.

"Yes, we do need to get there before things get out of hand. But the council shouldn't be able to kill him if his life is linked to hers because they will be killing an innocent." he let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in his chair and waited for Erza to come back with the others. When they came in Master re-read the note to the others, the six mages stared at the master with wide eyes. Erza explained the situation to them and Natsu couldn't believe it; because he thought Lucy was his best friend and don't best friends tell each other everything or was that just a girl thing. Levy was upset that she didn't know sooner, all she could think off was why Lucy didn't tell her.

"L-lucy is pregnant with Sting's child..." Natsu said softly, the others hadn't heard him speak in that tone before and they were worried but they would have to think about that later.

"Yes and now that the master of Sabertooth and Minerva had found out she has been kidnapped and Sting will find out. I would like you guys to go and help calm down Sting before he goes on a rampage and help save Lucy before it's too late and all three of them are killed."

"What do you mean by all three?" Mira asked.

"Sting has marked Lucy as his mate and if he dies so does she and because she is pregnant the baby will also die." Makarov replied with a sad tone.

"Gramps we have to leave now before Lucy is killed!" Gray shouted.

"Yeah, leave now and save her." they immediately left and the two exceeds looked at each other and then to Makarov. "Thank you for delivering the letter, could you please inform Rogue that I have sent a team and they are helping out. I will inform the magic council of this as well." they nodded and left the office. All Makarov could do was hope that the mission was a success.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I have been writing small parts of this overtime and thank you to **dwaters12 **for the idea, I actually thought of this earlier when I was planning the story but I didn't know where I should put it and I eventually forgot about it. So thank you for the help of writing the chapter, I hope you like it. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed; **catalina (guest), Runnergirl09xAngelXDemon777, A fAIRY tAIL lOVER, gamergirl468, Ever146 (guest), hellochacha21, claire (guest), miyame-chan, LucyHEucliffe, haku-maiden, Diana3 anime (guest), Kupuruu, alchemistxlover, xXxLOVEANIMExXx, amyskywalker, Lillyviolet, 1fairytaillover, TheOneAndOnly123, TheBlackSeaReaper, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, Rox289, Aitherial, Ki-sempia, Madeline-chan09, GodSlayer'sGrace and Nyx811.

**xXxLOVEANIMExXx; **I might make a small love triangle, I don't know but I put a little bit of NaLu at the end of the chapter with how Natsu reacted... I might add some more... Maybe... Thanks for the review. (:

**amyskywalker; **Yeah, I realized this when I read your review I hope this chapter evens it out... You know his agro-ness, I don't think that is even a word. :L But you get my point... right? Thank you for reviewing. (:

**Rox289; **Thank you so much for the review, I loved reading it. It made me so happy to see that you liked it that much, I am sorry I didn't update sooner. Also I will try to make my grammar better. If you really want to help with my spelling and grammar just pm me. (:

**Aitherial; **Thanks, I am trying to make the relationship build up slowly and I am glad to see that you like it like that. Also if you are looking for more fan fictions I am actually working on a few others. I would love it if you read them as well.

**I also glad that some people liked the ending of the last chapter... Anyways please review, I love reading reviews from you guys. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	19. Their Worry

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter... I personally think it's alright, not the best but okay... It's shorter than the previous one but yeah.**

**I am sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

The guild watched as an angry Sting fight against Minerva, some of the mages even left the area in fear of their own lives. Rogue was watching; when the fight got even more serious or dangerous he would step in too stop Sting because he knew the consequence would if he had killed someone.

~With Lucy

The room was dark and Lucy could barely see anything. When she tried to stand she fell to the ground and that was when she noticed the bindings on her ankles and wrists, she felt pain as she looked down and noticed that she had a huge cut on her thigh and her right arm and by the pain on her left cheek she could tell there was some kind of injury there. Lucy looked down to her stomach and noticed that there was no injury to her baby what so ever to this she let out a sigh of relief.

The last thing Lucy remember before she was knocked unconscious was something black, blue and human-like flashing in front of her and that was it. She could smell wood and alcohol, she began to think she was in some kind of storage room, like a basement. She could faintly see the crates which probably held food and drinks.

Lucy was scared, she was also worried about Sting and the baby. He was probably freaking out at the moment, but one thing Lucy knew was that she had to keep calm in this situation, it could be dangerous for the baby if she began to stress out.

"Oh so the Fairy is finally awake." She heard a calm voice echo throughout the room.

"W-who's there?"

"That's something you don't need to worry about my dear. I'm not going to hurt you, I am just here to watch over you because the lady asked me to." He replied.

"Where am I?" She asked. Lucy heard a sigh come from the man and then footsteps.

"Well... If you really want to know, you are in the basement of the Sabertooth guild." Lucy's eyes widen at this, so the black and blue human like figure was Minerva. She began to tremble in fear, she was scared.

"Why are you helping someone like her?"

"The lady is one terrifying women, you should know that right. Especially after she tortured you about five months ago." Lucy took a deep breath and let it out. She couldn't use her sex appeal to get out of this one because she was pregnant and she had a boyfriend. _Is he my boyfriend?_

"Please, let me go." Lucy begged.

"I honestly thought Sting would've chosen a better mate, someone stronger. According to my memories when he slept with women he never mated with them. Maybe he lost control and used the mating process on you? You seem like someone who would sleep around. Especially how you dress, well at the games anyways, and I remember seven years ago you also wore quite revealing clothing." Lucy glared at the man, she finally recognised who it was. Long blond hair, masquerade mask and a red hat with pink feathers. _Rufus Lohr. _

"And here I was beginning to think you were a ni-" she was cut off by something that sounded like an explosion. Her eyes widen as she realised it was right above them.

"Seems like your dragon noticed you were gone, he seems to be going on some kind of rampage." Lucy smirked at this.

"He will save me and then you'll regret not letting me go."

~ With Fairy Tail Members (Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Erza, Gajeel, Mira and Levy)

"I hope we get there in time." Mira said worriedly as they were in the 4-wheeler, Levy and Wendy were holding each other in fear of their own lives and Natsu was hanging out of the window. Laxus and Gajeel were fine because of Wendy, Gray sat there thinking of how Lucy was and Erza was driving as fast as she could.

"We'll just have to be patient and hope we aren't too late." Laxus stated causing the other to look at him, they were glad he cared and with him, Mira and Erza here they had a feeling their mission was going to be a success but what worried them was the timing, were they going to be there in time.

Gajeel looked at Levy apart from the fear in her eyes with Erza's driving he could tell she was worried about her best friend. Hell, even he was worried for 'Bunny girl' but he knew he had to stay calm. He was also concerned about Sting, he knew what would happen when a dragons mate was taken away from them but he had never seen it before. He was also curious on how he was going to do things, if he got to serious not only will he lose his life but Lucy and her unborn child will die as well. Gajeel didn't know Lucy as much as everyone else but he knew that if she was to die Fairy Tail wouldn't be... well Fairy Tail anymore.

He looked at Natsu, if he didn't have motion sickness he was sure he was have a serious but yet sad look on his face. Basically everyone knew that the fire dragon slayer had feelings for the blonde so the news on Lucy being Sting's mate would've hurt him.

~ Sabertooth

Sting was recklessly attacking Minerva, he wasn't in control. His anger was. He was injured pretty badly and Minerva was also injured but not that much. Rogue was beginning to worry, he had never seen his partner so angry and because of that anger he was being to reckless.

Lector and Frosch had returned earlier with great news, Fairy Tail was sending a team over. He didn't exactly know who they had sent but her knew that Wendy and Erza were at least going to be there. Rogue wanted to go and look for Lucy but he had a feeling Minerva had used her magic on her already making her being able to transport her whenever she wanted. This was something that worried him, she could use Lucy as a shield at any point in the fight.

* * *

**Sorry if it isn't that great... But please review, I would really appreciate it.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed; **pandasbloodygara, RosettaIvory, Mimi, Lulu, phantomhive19, MiddNightt, Ever146, msai25, Diana otaku, xXxLOVEANIMExXx, Nyx811, hellochacha21, alchemistxlover, dwaters12, Kupuruu, AmuletDragonSlayerFairy, 1fairytaillover, animelver14, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, TheBlackSeaReaper, Fairy-Clive-tail, Madeline0chan09, miyame-chan, Lucyheartfilia, amyskywalker and Lillyviolet.

**Also I am still trying to think on what gender the child would be, they aren't going to be twins... I am having a really hard time on thinking what gender the child would be so could you guys help out? I would appreciate it. (:**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	20. Their Relief

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update but I have been sick so I haven't been writing. I am finally going to school tomorrow, I don't think I have actually wanted to go to school this badly before home is so boring. :L Oh and the big 20, I can't believe I have 20 chapters up. **

**Anyway sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.**

**Also congrates to Pantherlily1 for the 250th follow and Puppylove7 for the 300th review. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty

The group Master Makarov had sent stood there beyond confused when they arrived at the scene before them. The whole guild hall had collapsed but one thing that confused them was the fact Rogue had Sting pinned to the ground. But one thing that really worried them was Lucy.

"Lucy!" Everyone called out her name as they ran towards her. She was lying on the ground unconscious. She had very few wounds but she looked physically exhausted which relieved them somehow but the wounds didn't seem to be dangerous.

Wendy ran towards the blond as fast as she could and began to heal her. Erza being curious on what happened grabbed Sting from under Rogue by his collar and held him up and looked into his sad blue eyes.

"What happened here?" She growled. Sting closed his eyes and shook his head saying he didn't want to talk about it and he somehow got out of Titania's grip and ran towards Lucy. Erza then sent a looked towards Rogue, sighing he began to explain.

_Rogue was beginning to get concerned. The guild hall was in shambles there was that much attacked being thrown between the two fighting mages that he had Lector and Frosch to leave to a safer place so they wouldn't get hurt. Noticing something different with Minerva's defensive pose he ran over to the scene as quick as he could just as Sting was about to land an attack on Minerva her body disappeared only to have Lucy replace her spot. Rogue had barely been able to tackle Sting to the ground before Lucy had been hit with Sting's deadly attack. _

_As they hit the ground Rogue looked up to see Lucy fall down into the rumble. He heard Sting let out a feral growl as he was pushed off the blonde and Sting went to charge at Minerva who was behind them but Rogue dragged him down to the ground again. _

"_Do you want to risk hurting Lucy?" As he said this Sting tensed and muttered something under his breath. He stole a glance at Lucy and his eyes widen. She had a few cuts on her fragile looking body, she looked so exhausted as well, it was as if someone had drained away all of her energy. When that thought crossed there minds Rogue and Sting looked in the direction to where Minerva was only to find that she had disappeared. _

"Where did that bitch go!" Erza growled out, she knew that Rogue didn't know know or else he would've said something and Sting wouldn't be here right now.

"We'll leave that to the magic council... But we have to take care of Lucy right now." Mira said worriedly, biting her lip nervously she looked at Wendy hoping she could do something.

"She'll be okay. Something drained the small amount of magical energy she had left – this is because of the pregnancy – and because of this it left her exhausted. Due to that she had collapsed and fallen asleep. I healed the cut she had received but other than that she is fine." They heard someone let out a strange sound – which to some of them sounded like a cry – and looked at Sting who had been holding her hand and now he was hugging her like she was his lifeline. Erza smiled at this, she didn't think Sting could be so caring. Sting kept on saying things like 'thank god you and our baby are okay' or 'I am sorry I got you into this mess'.

Natsu looked at Lucy's stomach, it was large. Proof that she was indeed carrying a child and the white patch of scales on her neck showed that she was Stings mate. The fire dragon slayer closed his eyes and let it soak in. His heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest and stomped on. He turned and face in another direction. Yes; he was glad Lucy was safe but he was so sad the even though she was going back to Fairy Tail; he wouldn't have a chance with her, the girl he had realised he loved. It hurt like the time he woke to find that Igneel had disappeared and almost like the time Lisanna has 'died'. Opening his eyes Natsu looked at the sunset with sad eyes, he would just have to move on and just be happy that Lucy was happy.

Gray looked over his shoulder to look at Natsu, he looked so sad. Gray let out a sigh and closed his eyes, sure he and Natsu didn't have the best friendship but he knew that Natsu had feelings for Lucy so this was obviously hard for him to see. This was going to be a _long _ride home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. (:**

**Thank you to those who reviewed; **Wishyuki, Pyromaniac1102, Arikuto-chan, Sakurawallflower, anonymousFAIRY, Ever146, Puppylove7, pandasbloodygara, Diana otaku, EllieBloodStain, cutey650kuto, Rox289, Luna Hitsugaya, awesome-sadist, Chocofernia-sama, Rockin'angels, StiCyLover, phantomhive19, MiddNightt, Lunerdreamer, Lillyviolet, TheBlackSeaReaper, SimplyIsabelleS, xxSaphireBluexx, gralu4ever, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, Kat Riddle, Madeline-chan09, RosettaIvory & Tamniin.

**I got 32 reviews for the last chapter and I was so happy. XD I would love to see you review again. Also still contemplating on whether the baby should be a girl or boy. Also I remember someone asking why I didn't want there to be twins well I am no good when it comes to naming things or stuff like that and I couldn't be bothered thinking of two. :L Lame excuse I know but yeah, that's my reason. **

**~ xXShadowDragonSlayerXx**


	21. Welcome Back

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy it... It's the longest chapter. XD**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

The guild doors open to show the team that the master had sent to help Lucy, what they didn't expect was the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth to be there with them. Sting was holding Lucy like she was something precious to him, which had confused most people. They weren't given any explanations on why they were helping her and they didn't know Lucy was pregnant. Some of the mages stood up in alarm, then knew they were with the group that was sent but that was what had confused them even more. Why were they here?

They watched as Sting took her upstairs to where the infirmary was, he was taking care of Lucy? Their attention was brought to the master who was standing at the bar and he began to explain the whole situation to them.

~After he told them the story

"So that's why Lucy left." Lisanna thought out loud, some people nodding in agreement.

"Juvia wonders if she is going to be okay." Juvia said.

"I hope she wakes up soon. Wendy healed her but she was still unconscious the ride back."Levy added with a worried tone.

"She'll be okay, she is from Fairy Tail after all." Cana commented.

~Infirmary

Sting looked down at Lucy, he felt so guilty. It was his fault she was his mess and it was his fault she was unconscious. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't wake up soon he wanted to see her smile, hear her voice, see her beautiful eyes and most of all he wanted to apologise to her.

Sting was sitting on the bed with his back leaning on the wall, he had Lucy between his legs with her back against his chest. Sting had his arms wrapped around her waist, his hands on her stomach. He wore a worried expression on his face as he rubbed her stomach in a circular motion somehow communicating with the child, because occasionally the fetus would push back making him smile softly. At least he knew the baby was okay.

"Lucy..." he whispered against her ear. "Come on, wake up." he let out a sigh when he didn't reply.

"You really do care about her." Sting turned to look at the door to see Natsu.

"Of course I do." Sting replied turning his attention back to Lucy.

"I know I don't have a chance with her anymore. She is probably in love with you now, so please take care of her." Natsu said with a soft tone surprising Sting.

"I will, I promise Natsu-san. I love her." Sting said with a smile and buried his face in Lucy's hair to get her scent, that's what it looked like to Natsu but he was actually trying to his blush, it was the first time he had admitted he loved her out loud.

"I know, why else would you mark her." Natsu said raising an eyebrow at the blonde. Sting frowned at this, when he marked Lucy he didn't love her... in fact he really didn't know anything about her but he was glad he got to know her in the past four or so months.

"Yeah." he looked back to Natsu. " I know I am not strong enough to do it on my own so can you help me protect her, Natsu-san?" Natsu's eyes widen at this then he gave Sting one of his signature grins.

"Of course, it won't only be me but the rest of Fairy Tail." he paused for a few seconds then he face turned serious. "But you have to promise us that you won't hurt her whether it's emotionally or physically." Sting nodded then Natsu left the room leaving the two blondes alone. He let out a sigh and places his lips on her head giving her a light kiss.

"Lucy, come on... wake up." he hugged her a little tighter. "Please."

"Sting." said man looked at the door again to find the master of Fairy Tail.

"Makarov-san." Sting said with wide eyes. "Why are you here?"

"It's my guild is it not?" Makarov raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, yeah... That's right. I'm sorry." Sting looked away from the elderly man.

"I heard that you wanted to join Fairy Tail." the dragon slayer nodded. "Why?" Sting sat there thought for a few moments before answering.

"I want to protect Lucy, I want her to be happy. I want our child to grow up in a good environment, sure Fairy Tail is rowdy but there are good people here. So the reason for joining Fairy Tail would be because of Lucy and our baby, the family I want to protect."

"That's a good answer." Sting smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"It better be true."

"It is, I am not lying. I want to protect them and I want them to be happy." Sting said with a determined looked in his eyes. Master nodded before walking towards Sting.

"Where would you like your mark?" he said as he showed him the stamp. Sting let out a sigh of relief and moved his jacket out of the way to show his shoulder noticing his Sabertooth mark was gone he smiled. "What colour?"

"White." he closed his eyes when he felt the stamp press against his arm.

"Your friend – Rogue – has joined as well, I also gave your exceed one as well."

"Thank you."

"I wish you and Lucy the best. Also the girls are dying to talk to her, tell her that when she wakes up. Oh and be careful, there are some guys down there that are very protective of the girls in Fairy Tail." he said and walked out after placing the stamp on Lucy's hand remembering what colour she had before she had left. The two where left alone now, no one to bother them.

"Sting." he looked down at Lucy to see her eyes flutter open and look up at him.

"Lucy... you're awake."

"How long was I out?" Sting thought about the events that had happened, she had fallen unconscious about half an hour before Fairy Tail had arrived, then Wendy spent about an hour healing both him and her and they were on the train for eight hours and they have been in the infirmary for two hours.

"Almost twelve hours." she let out a sigh of relief.

"At least it wasn't a day or more."

"Yeah, I don't know what I would do if it was that long." Lucy blushed and turned to her side comfortably and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sting." she whispered his name. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Staying by my side." now it was Sting's time to blush. "You could have left me alone to fend for myself and raise the child on my own. You could be doing your own thing, living your own life but you stayed by my side and helped me through this. Thank you." Sting smiled at this.

"I am sorry for what happened." he said after a long silence.

"Huh?" she looked up at him with a confused look.

"Minerva took you and drained you of your magic, she also inflicted injuries on you. I can never forgive her for what she did. The council is looking for her now so you should be safe now, she can't get you anymore."

"It's okay." she froze and then realised she had no injuries anymore and her body wasn't sore. She looked around the room and her eyes widen as she recognised where she was. "Where at Fairy Tail, how?"

"After you passed out, Minerva ran off and a team that was sent by Master arrived. Wendy healed both of us and I carried you to the train station and then here to the guild." Lucy looked at her right hand noticing that her guild mark was there, she then sat up and moved Stings jacket causing him to blush as it looked like she was removing his clothes. She smiled when she saw Stings mark and she leaned forward and kissed his shoulder.

"We belong to the same guild now."

"Yeah, we do." they stayed silent for a while before Sting remembered something. "Oh yeah, master told me when you woke up to tell you that the girls are wanting to talk to you." Lucy's eyes widen then she frowns.

"That's right... they know now do they?" Sting nodded and Lucy looked at the mattress. "I don't know how to confront them."

"What do you mean?"

"I lied to them... I told them I was training but in fact I didn't want to tell them that I was pregnant." Lucy bit her lip, she really didn't know how they would react.

"It's okay. It's Fairy Tail after all." Lucy nodded and slowly got out of bed, she stood up only to stumble back. Sting placed his hand on her back steadying her. "Be careful, I don't want to break my promise already."

"Huh? What promise?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Never mind." she pouted at him but ignored it and stood up next to her and grabbed her hand. "Come on let's go down stairs, everyone is waiting."

~Down stairs

The mages looked as Lucy and Sting walked out of the infirmary, Lucy had her eyes glued to the ground not wanting to look any of her guild mates in the eye. The two walked down stairs slowly and eventually made their way to the main floor. Lucy looked up to speak only to be almost knocked over by Happy who came flying into her chest sobbing.

"Lucy, don't ever leave again." She smiled and hugged Happy, saying she that she wont. Sting smiled at their small reunion but then winced when all the guild members yelled out things like 'Lucy your back','Congratulations', 'Welcome home', 'Your pregnant?' or 'Why are you with him?'. His eye twitched at the last one but he brushed it off and hugged Lucy from the side and moved her hair out of the way of her mark and kissed it causing Lucy to blush. He did this every time someone would flirt or insult their relationship in front of him.

"Sting, why do you do that?"

"So people know that you are mine." he whispered against her skin.

"Don't make it sound like I am some object!" she yelled at him and pushed him away. Sting sent her a smirk causing her to blush again. "Can you stop it with the smirking?" the two began to bicker, the bystanders just watched as they did so. They found it amusing, from what they had seen throughout the games Sting was a cocky, confident and arrogant guy and seeing him flinch at Lucy's yelling was pretty funny. Natsu eventually stopped their bickering so he could fight the blonde to which he agreed and the two began a brawl in the middle of the guild and Lucy was pulled away from the fight and brought to the other end of the guild so she couldn't get hurt. Before she was going to sit down she was hugged by Levy, she gladly returned the hug.

"Lu-chan, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Levy-chan." Lucy smiled as she hugged Levy tighter. "I missed all of you. I am sorry I didn't tell you about the baby."

"It's okay, I can guess you had your reasons." Lucy let go of Levy and sat down, sighing as she did so.

"I am so glad no one is angry at me. Sting seems to be getting along with everyone as well."

"Oh yeah, Lu-chan... How did you and Sting meet? Like I didn't know you were dating him." Lucy's eyes widen.

"I wasn't..." Levy looked at her and tilted her head to the right in confusion. "It was a one night thing, the night when we won the games we both got drunk and yeah..." Levy's eyes widen. "Please don't think of me differently, I – I mean we didn't know what we were doing and then yeah... But we are both happy, it was something we both regretted at first but then we got to know each other and well I know I fell in love with him... and I think he fell in love with me, but that could be the side effect of the mark."

"It okay, I don't think of you differently." there was a comfortable silence before Levy gasped causing Lucy to jump. "Can I see your mark?" Lucy smiled at this and moved her hair out of the way to show Levy her patch of white scales. "So that's what it looks like... Gajeel said when we get more serious and if I want to he will mark me. I was curious on was it looked like."

"You and Gajeel. Did he finally ask you out?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, it was a week after you left and we've been dating ever since." Levy smiled as a small blush appeared on her face. The two engaged in a conversation, as they went on night began to fall and Lucy let out a yawn.

"I am so tired." she whined and her eyes widen when she was lifted all of a sudden.

"Then I'll take you to bed."

"Where are we staying anyways?" Lucy asked curiously looking at Sting.

"Ahh..." he paused to think for a few seconds. "Damn... I didn't think about that." Lucy rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Well, can you put me down?" Sting shook his head and Lucy let out a groan. "Why?"

"Because I want to hold you." She blushed at this, she was about to say something until.

"Oh get a room you two!" Macao yelled.

"Do you know where one is?" Sting shot back with a smirk on his face. Some guild members laughed and Lucy yawned again.

"I'm going to sleep." she said as she snuggled up to Sting and closed her eyes. Sting let out a sigh and went back up to the infirmary and laid her on the bed. He watched her as she slept, she looked so peaceful. He cupped her cheek and brushed her soft skin with his thumb.

"I lo..." he stopped what he was going to say and sighed, how could he be so nervous saying it when she wasn't even awake? _Come Sting, say it._

"Damn it. Why am I such a coward?"

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, this took me a while to write... Hahaa. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed; **Chocofernia-sama, Lilian062, Lillyviolet, Annoying Person, StiCyLover, lucyheartfilialover360, Wishyuki, Animelover1319, miyame-chan, AmuletDragonSlayerFairy, cupcakes13, Hotmesschistine, 1fairytaillover, hexgirl13, Puppylove7, TheBlackSeaReaper, xxSaphireBluexx, SimplyIsabelleS, cutey650kuto, RosettaIvory, PrincessWarrior24, Ichigo1014, amyskywalker, Nyx811, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, Madeline-chan09, Rockin' angels, Lucyheartfilia & xXxLOVEANIMExXx

**I would love to see reviews from you again. (:**

**Spoiler for chapter 331; **Omg, so much NaLu, I swear... I laughed when he grabbed her boobs and when they were in the bell. :L I laughed at F!Rogues face when a naked Lucy crashed into Natsu, that was priceless. But yeah, I am curious on what Natsu's strategy is, I wants to know. :L Oh and go Wendy beat that bad dragon!

**~ xXShadowDragonSlayerXx **


	22. Another Day

**Hello, long time no see... or writing... I don't know but I am so sorry for not updating for like a month... I feel so bad. T.T Please forgive me. I have been so busy with school and then there was my writers block and yeah... I have been trying to watch One Piece (Finally reached episode 100) and I have gotten an Xbox to myself meaning I have to start all my games again and get my gamer score back up... I am such a weirdo. :L I also have been drawing and yeah, I would love it if you looked at them, the link is on my profile page. So I have been busy. Hahaa.**

**Also congratulations to _xxxILiveForTheFuturexxx _for the 200th favorite, _Misaki_-_chu_ for the 300th follower and _xXxLOVEANIMExXx _for the 350th review. **

**Woohoo, 300 followers. Thanks guys, I am glad my story is popular. XD **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

The news of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth joining the guild spread throughout Fiore, the guild eventually befriended the two former members of Sabertooth to which Lucy was happy about. Rogue got along with most of the members he was glad that everyone was so nice here, loud but nice. He wasn't used to this atmosphere but he enjoyed it.

As for Sting, he actually got along with everyone which was something Lucy had loved. She was worried everyone would be wary of him but they got along, it was like he had been there more than the two months he had actually been there for.

Lucy and Sting had found a house with three bedrooms, it was a reasonable size but the rent wasn't something they were overly happy about. It was 100,000 jewels a month causing Sting to have to go on missions at least once – sometimes twice a week. When he had returned him and Lucy would spend time their time together and catching up even though he would be gone a day or two, sometimes three days but that was it.

-XxXxXxXxX-

The guild watched as the White Dragon Slayer sat at one of the back corners of the guild reading. Lucy was happy he was finally reading the books she had bought a few months ago and had read a few times to get the information in her head or due to her boredom from sitting in Sting's old house.

Lucy smiled and looked back to Mira who was sitting across from her at the table, the two were talking about baby names, Lucy had recently found out about the gender of her child. She didn't care if the baby was a girl or boy, she was just happy that the baby was healthy. She was able to go to the hospital freely and get her ultrasounds.

When she and Sting went for the first time she was happy, she hadn't seen her baby before and seeing it brought tears to her eyes, surprisingly Sting had almost cried which was something she teased him about after wards.

Lucy shook her head a Mira's suggestion and the barmaid let out a sigh.

"I don't know, I have two months till my due date. Sting and I will have a name by then." Lucy let out a groan.

"Sting just finished another book." Levy said as she leaned over.

"How many is that now?" Lucy asked.

"6, I didn't think he was a fast reader." She commented.

"Neither did I. I guess we still have some things to learn about each other." Lucy smiled at this and stole a glance at Sting. "I hope everything will be okay." Lucy touched her stomach and smiled even more. "I promise to make you happy; I don't want to make any more mistakes in my life."

"Everything will be okay Lu-chan. Knowing Sting he'll be an overprotective father, I think dragon slayers are like that. Because from what I have read dragons are protective of their offspring, like they're with their mates." Lucy nodded taking in the information.

"I need to borrow these books from you one day Levy." Levy nodded and then blushed.

"Some of the books are a bit… graphic with the information but I will bring them to the guild one day for you."

"Thanks Levy-chan." Lucy smiled at her friend. Lucy turned back to look at Sting only to see he wasn't there anymore, frowning she looked around and noticed that him and Natsu were fighting. Lucy sighed and shook her head. "Here I was thinking he would finish reading the books, stupid Sting. Of course he would chose to fight with Natsu than read parenting books."

"It's okay Lucy, you still have another two months. He should finish them by then, there is always after wards as well." Lucy nodded and then sighed, she had been getting more tired lately. Now that her child has gotten bigger so has she, it hurt her back to walk and it was just so tiring. The blonde rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn.

"I'm so tired." Mira laughed at this.

"You're always tired Lucy."

"It's because of the baby." Lucy leaned forward placing her head on the table and began to doze off.

~ With Sting

He landed a punch to Natsu's stomach, effectively knocking the pink haired idiot out.

"Now leave me alone, Lucy wants me to read these books so I am going to." Sting let out a sigh and went back to his seat when he was about to sit down he noticed Lucy was sleeping, he shook his head and put all of the books in the bag and threw it over his shoulders as he walked over to Lucy. He leaned over to her ear whispering her name, when she didn't stir he sighed again and tapped her shoulder. When Lucy finally looked up at him she sent him a questioning look. "We'll go now, you're getting tired and I want to read were there isn't any distractions." she nodded tiredly and stood up slowly cradling her stomach as she did so.

As they were leaving the guild Wendy called out their names and ran towards them, panting when she reached them. The two looked at each other then back at the little girl.

"What is it Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Master got some good news from the council. They caught Minerva and the Master of Sabertooth, the guild has been disbanded though." Wendy frowned at the last bit of information, but she was happy that Lucy wasn't in danger anymore.

"That's good news. Minus the Sabertooth part though." Lucy sighed in relief, Sting nodded in agreement.

"I'm happy you're not in danger anymore, I don't want anything like that happening to you again." Sting hugged Lucy, she blushed at his words.

"Thanks. We were leaving Wendy, I need sleep. This baby is making me exhausted so easily." the blonde laughed and waved at Wendy and walked out of the guild with Sting following her.

* * *

**Sorry for it being short and for any grammar or spelling errors... Also I am sorry if it's not that good, the first half was written when I had writers block.**

**Thanks for reviewing; **TheBlackSeaReaper, Tamniin, StiCyLover, Rockin' angels, September Samstar, Animelover1319, Puppylove7, VampireDancerInTheDark, WildCard555, xXxLOVEANIMExXx, Madeline-chan09, Allegracat, Taymur-Chan, RosettaIvory, miyame-chan, Pinza-chan, xXxWolveInTheNightxXx, amyskywalker, PrincessWarrior24, gamergirl468, 1fairytaillover, Lillyviolet, Lilian062, Call Me A Name, hellochacha21, Masakatskie, Chocofernia-sama, XxCrimsonNightXx, PandaGirl, innocence-creator, UzumakiKazukoxXx, moonshawdow, Eeveexme, lucyheartfilialover360, Diana otaku, LucyXHeartfiliaXFan, Mini and StellarMoon.

**That's a lot of reviews. Thanks guys. XD I would love to see you review again.**

**~ xXShadowDragonSlayerXx**


	23. The Encouragement

**Hey guys I am sorry for not updating for so long. I don't really have that much of an excuse... But please forgive me, I hope you enjoy this chapter. (:**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Sting watched as Lucy slept on the couch. To him she looked peaceful and he envied that, for the past few weeks because he been thinking of a way to confess his feelings to her, he had next to no sleep. He didn't want it to be cliché because with all the books she has read she probably would know what was happening and for some reason Sting wanted it to be sweet, something she would remember. He couldn't help but want to ask for advice though his pride wouldn't let him.

He let out a sigh as he slouched further into his seat. Sting watched as Lucy smiled as she touched her stomach, he couldn't help but want to know what she was thinking about. Letting out a sigh, the dragon slayer stood up and walked over to his mate, he looked at her closer. Making sure she was asleep he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger for a few moments before standing up straight and placing a blanket over her sleeping form and walking off with one thought on his mind.

_I love you..._

_- _XxXxXxXxX -

Sting gave a smirk as he landed a hit on Natsu's cheek, the pink haired idiot groaning at the impact. Sting let out a laugh before a fist met his own handsome face causing him to stumble back and crash into Gray who in return kicked the white dragon slayer. Sting stood up and glared at the ice mage.

"What was that for Ice Freak!?" Sting shouted as he approached the half naked man.

"For pushing me over scar face!" he smirked at Sting, the blonde then punched him in the face and the two began a fight, Natsu joining in and later most of the males in the joined into the fight causing another brawl in the guild hall.

Lucy sighed and shook her head, she couldn't believe that even though Sting had seemed to be more mature than he was when they began living together he was still a complete and utter fool around Natsu and the others. She turned her attention to Rogue who was watching the fight with a slight glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Why don't you join them?" she asked curiously, she knew he wouldn't join but she wanted to know why.

"Pointless fighting only leads to injuries." she couldn't help but think Rogue was so mature, unlike the other dragon slayers of this guild.

"You're really mature, did you know that Rogue?" she smiled a little at him.

"Aren't they just being childish?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, though it wouldn't be Fairy Tail with out this kind of behavior."

"Are you sure it is safe for you to be here in your condition?" he gave her a worried glance, sure he didn't know her as much as Sting so he didn't really know what was so special about her but from what he knew she was a nice person and someone he would want to get to know better in the future and despite how he didn't really like kids he would want to be part of that kids life in some way.

"Yeah, I just have to be careful. But you know Sting, he wouldn't let anything happen to me from a pointless brawl." Rogue nodded in agreement, he knew how close Lucy and Sting had gotten over the past 8 months.

"Still, because your due date is in the next three weeks you should be resting just in case the baby comes early. Sting should know that too." he said, his voice full of concern.

"How did you know my due date was in three weeks?" she inquired.

"Sting talks about it all the time, he can't wait to see your child." Lucy couldn't help but smile as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Really... Well, I'm glad I am not the only one." she looked in Stings direction watching him fight, she could see the smile on his face and the happiness in his eyes. Sighing she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Rogue asked.

"I'm gonna go home. I am getting sleepy. When Sting realises I am gone could you tell him I went home?" the shadow mage nodded as Lucy walked away. He didn't know why but Rogue felt like he wanted to protect her, not as much as Sting does but he still wanted to as if she was his sister. _Yeah, sister. _

XxXxXxXxX -

"Oi Sting!" said blonde turned to look at person who had called his name, blinking a few times trying to remember her name. _Okay, best friends with Blondie, loves to read and has Gajeel-sans scent all over her... What was her name again... Oh that's right. _

"Hey Leby!" the bluenette sighed.

"It's Levy... how could you not know that." she paused as she shook her head. "Anyways, that's not the topic. I wanted to know when you are going to confess to Lu-chan." the bookworms eyes sparkled as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. As she asked this the barmaid walked over.

"Yeah Sting. When are you going to say those three words?" she wondered, going off into her own imagination on how their wedding would be like.

"I don't know. I mean I want to but I don't know how to. Like I want to make it something she would remember but I don't want it to be cliché. You know?" he said shyly.

"Sting why don't you just tell her?" a voice came from behind him, he turned to see Natsu of all people. The man that had loved her longer and had know her longer than he had.

"I don't know..." he looked at the ground in shame.

"I was too late to tell her, I know you have marked her but... I know Lucy would love to hear how you feel about her." he gave Sting a soft smile. The blonde looked at his childhood role model with surprise, then nodded.

"I will tell her. At least before our child is born." he trailed off only to hear someone click their tongue in disapproval.

"Stop being a wuss and tell her already!" Erza said as she crossed her arms over her armor covered chest, she was still angry at the two for lying at her for not being together to avoid her wrath.

"Okay!" Sting felt his back shiver in fear as he stood up and walked out of the guild, with his new guild mates cheering him on as he walked down the street to _their_ new house.

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors... Oh and also I may not be updating any of my stories that much because my laptop is being weird and my dad is going to have a look at it soon so I have to use his or my brothers computer for uploading with annoys me... So who knows when that is gonna be?**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing; **tizebear, yuuki865, Phoenix Glow, KiraGoinHam, Masakatskie, Saskura Hatsu, Lilian062, horsejumper88, Jerkasaurousrex, TheBlackSeaReaper, , alchemistxlover, Dota-chin990, xXxLOVEANIMExXx, Lucyheartfilia, StellaMoon, violetchick4ever, Kamila-chan, RosettaIvory, cakelike, 1fairytaillover, lucyheartfilialover360, kawaiigummybear1, Lillyviolet, StiCyLover, Puppylove7, September Samstar, Eeveexme, Nyx811, Madeline-chan09, amyskywalker and xxSaphireBluexx.

**Also, any hear about the anime coming back!? I know I did! I am so happy, I can't wait to know when exactly it is returning, but when I am hear I will let you know in the next update... if it hasn't begun already...**

**~ xXShadowDragonSlayerXx**


	24. The Outburst

**Hey guys... Sorry for the wait... I don't really have an excuse though. I have been writing this chapter over the entirety of the week and I finally chose to finish it off... It's not that long which I apologise for but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also congrats to September Samstar for the 400th review, xXxLOVEANIMExXx for the 450th review and Shar2242 for being the 350th follower.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The door to Sting and Lucy's home shot open when the blonde dragon slayer rushed in, slamming the door behind him again. He stood there a few moments and shouted out that he loved Lucy; all he got for his response was utter silence. He stood still and sighed realising that she was most likely asleep on their bed, when he walked to the bedroom he saw that he was indeed right. She was sleeping without a care in the world, he frowned as he walked to the bed and took a seat at the end of the bed and watched her sleep.

Now that he had calmed down he can now make sure he doesn't shout out a confession like he just did literally a minute ago, he was now thanking whoever was watching that the girl was asleep and had not heard him. Sting moved up the bed so that he could cuddle up to Lucy but then noticed that he stunk, really bad. He scrunched up his nose and remembered that pregnant women had an enhanced sense of smell, much like he had.

Sting stood up from the bed to go into the bathroom that was located just across the hall, but paused when he was about to open the door when he heard Lucy let out a groan as she turned in her sleep. Sting sighed in relief when he turned and saw that she was still sleeping. Opening the door he made sure that there was a towel and shut the door behind him, locking it with a click.

~ With Lucy

When Lucy heard the bathroom door close she opened her eyes, she had been awake the whole time. She heard Sting open the front door loudly and shout out that he loved her, like who would sleep through that. She chose to pretend to be asleep because she didn't know how to respond to something like that. She never actually thought that Sting would do something as idiotic as that, she would expect Natsu to do that but not him, she then thought that Natsu's stupidity was probably rubbing off onto him.

She heard the tap to the shower turn off when that thought crossed her mind. Shaking her head she slowly turned so that her back was facing the bathroom door. Not long after Sting walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he walked into the room thinking she was asleep and opened a draw that held his clothes.

Hearing the draw close and a few moments later Lucy felt the bed sink on one side. She resisted the urge to jump and scream at him when his chest pressed up against her back and an arm wrapped around her waist, his hand taking its place against her stomach rubbing in a circular motion. She sighed in content and leaned back into Stings embrace.

He smiled when she did so and looked at her face, noticing that she had her eyes open slightly. She turned her head slightly to look at him and gave him a smile, then turned back to lie her head on her pillow.

"Hey Sting." she whispered tiredly, moving her hand ontop of his.

"You left the guild early today." he stated as he pulled himself closer to her.

"Yeah, I got tired so I came home to sleep. I didn't want to interrupt your fight."

"Oh, sorry about that. Natsu started it really... He challenged me and I could turn it down." he let out a slight chuckle, remembering the results of the large brawl.

"You know when our child is born your going to have to stop with the fighting, well in the guild at least, you can for missions though..." she moved her body slightly to get Sting to let her go as she turned over carefully so that she was facing him. When she was comfortable he wrapped his arms around her again.

"I know that. I won't want to be fighting with _our_ adorable child around anyway." she felt her heart flutter at what he had said.

"We won't be going to the guild for a while, we'll be to exhausted and preoccupied to go." Sting nodded, he had heard from Alzack that when him and Bisca had a child for the first few weeks it was exhausting, but worth it.

"Yeah, I heard." he let out a laugh, then looked into Lucy's eyes. _God how much I love those beautiful brown eyes of yours. _

"Sting, are you sure your ready to settle down like this. I mean your only twenty, I have to admit having a child at eighteen wasn't something I thought of happening but I have to admit I am kind of glad that it's with you." she smiled and looked away from him. Sting's eyes widen slightly from her confession, then he couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I'm ready to settle down. I am not going to be as sexy as I am now for ever." She sent him a slight glare then shook her head, knowing that she had sort of ran into that one.

"I am being serious Sting."

"I am too, I really am ready to settle down." Lucy felt the heat make it's way to her cheeks.

"Thank you, Sting." There was a long silence as Sting and Lucy lay there in each others embrace on their bed.

"Hey Lucy." she hummed in response. "I love you." Lucy's eyes snap open as she looks at Sting.

"W-what?"

"I said... I love you." Sting could see Lucy's eyes beginning to water at his confession. "I would have told you sooner but I couldn't think of a way to say it. I have been thinking for weeks now for the perfect way or the perfect time but for some reason now seems like the right time. So I just wanted you to know that I love you Lucy and I always will."

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors... Also please review.**

**I only got 23 reviews for the last chapter... Didn't anyone like the previous chapter that much... I am sorry if you didn't. I haven't gotten that many reviews in a long time... I am used to it being like 40... Oh well I hope you enjoyed this one... **

**But thanks to those who did review; **XxmidnightssexynessxX, LucyDragneelEucliffe5882, ShadowsAngel1, Aisha, Lillyviolet, Sakura Hatsu, Keksherz, ilikecookiesnomnom11231, xXxLOVEANIMExXx, Rox289, 13bluetears, Puppylove7, Eeveexme, horsejumper88, TheBlackSeaReaper, StiCyLover, Fairy-Clive-Tail, Masakatskie, Nyx811, 1fairytaillover, xxSaphireBluexx, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx and miyame-chan.

**~ xXShadowDragonSlayerXx**


End file.
